


The Future Firecracker - K.Bakugou

by jxxnx



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Parental Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Parents, Time Travel, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxxnx/pseuds/jxxnx
Summary: In which Sasaki [name]’s and Bakugou Katsuki’s future son travels in time to save them in his preset timeline.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. His Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for clicking on this <3 I hope you enjoy reading x  
> [e/c] - eye colour  
> [h/c] - hair colour  
> [s/c] - skin colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasaki [name]’s quirk: Pause, can stop time for five or more seconds within a five metre radius. She can do this until the total amount of time reaches one minute. If overused, time moves forward a minute.

* * *

_"Hey little man," A female voice called out._

_"Hey momma! Why are your in your hero suit?" The door opened, revealing a little boy. "Are you going anywhere?"_

_"Me and your dad need to go on a hero mission for a week, so Uncle Kirishima will be here to look after you. Is that okay?"_

_"Of course!" The pattering of his feet went away but quickly came back as he handed his mom a drawing. "Take this with you! I drew it yesterday... Do you like it?"_

_She smiled. "I love it, your drawings are always the best." She kissed the boy's head. "You should also show it your dad, he'd be very proud of you."_

_Just then, the said man walked into the living room._

_"What do you wanna show me firecracker?" He said, ruffling the little boy's hair and giving a quick kiss to his girlfriend._

_"Ew..."_

_"He drew a family picture," she said, handing him the piece of paper. "Isn't it good?"_

_"Yeah! My son is so talented," he picked up his son and spun him around in the air before hugging him making him giggle. His mom walked up and joined the two in their hug._

_"Make sure you beat up the bad guys and claim victory!"_  
  


**present.**

You made your way towards your father's agency in Mirio's beat up wagon with your friend Midoriya Izuku. By wagon you meant car. Not an actual wagon, you'd rather walk than get in one of those things again.

Today, your father had sent you a message that his agency were supposed to go on patrol through the streets, to do you know, normal hero stuff. Midoriya was sat in the back seat, taking more notes on Mirio's quirk.

"Hey [name]..." Mirio spoke as he slowed down at the stop light. He got the signal to continue when he heard a quiet hum come from the passenger seat. "Have you ever thought that you'd could do more with your quirk?"

"No."

"OUCH! What a dry reply." He sarcastically wiped his 'tears' away from his face and soon he and Midoriya laughed. "I thought those were only supposed to be on text."

"No."

"Boo. Your boring [name]. What's got your mood down today, huh?"

You sighed and apologised for the 'dry' replies and rubbed the temples of your head.

"Boy troubles?" The driver wiggled his eyebrows while the green-haired boy cleared his throat and turned away from the conversation.

"Please be quiet, Mirio-senpai." You took a long sip of your coke you got on the way here. "Yes it is boy problems."

"You want to elaborate?"

"Okay, but it's a long story." He nodded and said that you three still had quite a few minutes until you reached your destination. "Have you met Bakugou Katsuki? You know what? You don't want to. UGH! He's just the most arrogant and annoying boy I've ever met! He's always challenging people to fights and competitions and if someone refuses he screams in your ear! Like, can't he just leave me in peace for one day?"

"No."

"Mirio-senpai..." Midoriya said, trying to hold in his laughter but soon swallowing it back down.

"Is that all your going to say?"

"That's all you said to me."

"He got you there, [name]-chan."

"I apologised," you said, frowning.

"I know, I'm just kidding." The blue-eyed boy took a sip from his own drink. "Sounds like you just need to kick his ass."

"I do, but that's giving into what he wants. It'll take a million years for me to do that."

"Hmm, how about we ask your dad to use his foresight to see if you do it when you get back to dorms?"

"As if!"

"Can't your dad only use his once a day?"

"That's right," you turned around to face Midoriya, offering him some fries to which he accepted. "You should get that down in your hero notes."

"Okay, now that you've let all your anger out, would you like to answer my question?" Mirio let out, taking some of your fries and stuffing his mouth with them.

"Sure. It's still a no. I don't want to see what else it can do." You shrugged. "If I exceed one minute during practice or work, who knows what could happen."

"Explain more..."

"Let's say a villain was going to attack, no one would have the chance to think about what to do and won't be prepared to counter the hit. It's just bad, I'm not doing it. I just do physical, non-quirk related attacks anyway."

You could hear more of the broccoli boy's scribbling despite the loud breaks from Mirio's car.

"I see. Well, we're here. Time to say hello to say hello to Sir Nighteye."

"Haha. Very funny, tin-tin."

—

"Hey dad, Bubble Girl!" You said happily making your way into the office, sitting on the spinny chair at the front of the table.

"Boys, [name], how are you? Did you get my message about the patrol?"

"Yes, yes. I'm good. Mirio fed us on the way here so I'm not moody anymore." You placed another bag of fast food on the table. "Do you want some? I saved... a bit."

"Dibs!" Bubble Girl giggled, snatching the bag off her boss' desk. "Centipeder! Nighteye junior brought us food!" She ran out.

Your dad handed Mirio a map of the city, it had red lines on the roads telling him where you needed to go on patrol.

"Mirio and Midoriya will go this way and [name] will travel up on the buildings, if you see anything suspicious, contact and come straight back, got that [name]?"

"Yes sir!"

He visibly sighed, knowing that if you saw trouble, you'd go after it, no matter how dangerous. Sir Nighteye then smiled to himself, suddenly aiming to attack the three of you.

Mirio used his quirk to avoid it and you dodged by jumping back landing on your feat, all this happened while Midoriya took the blow and landed on his backside.

"That was too easy to predict dad."

—

Midoriya and Mirio were both walking together in their hero costumes through the not so busy streets, talking to each other, looking like heroes.

You however were unseen to the public, also in your costume, travelling on the high rooftops of the city buildings. You were looking up at the sky, lost in thought about Mirio's question and how to better your physical attacks since your quirk usage was limited.

But the moment you caught back onto reality, the boys were gone and your foot stepped on nothing when you reached the corner of a new street. You fell... onto someone.

You stood up quickly to bow and apologise as you felt that the impact of the both of your falls were hard. "I'm so sor—"

"What are you doing, dumbass extra?" A deep voice growled.

Your posture snapped up straight. Your eyes met with the explosive personality of the boy you were complaining about earlier, Bakugou Katsuki.

"Oh. It's you."

"Tch. Yeah, it is me and now are you gonna apologise?"

"No." You said, making a heart with your two hands, smiling cheekily at the blond.

"HAH? YOU MADE ME SPILL AND DROP MY DRINK!"

"Your fault," you shrugged. "I thought you would've heard this 'dumbass extra' fall from the sky and catch me, like a hero."

"Tch. You probably saw me and decided to fall on me, thinking that I would catch you in my arms." He tilted his head upwards, smirking and looking down at your short stature.

"Stop looking down on me! You get on my nerves!"

"Your quite heavy you know." Katsuki took the small water bottle that was hanging on a clip on the belt of your hero costume and took a long sip. "Payback."

"Well I don't see any problems there. I could've broke your back, be happy I didn't." You huffed, crossing your arms and turning to walk away.

You felt a harsh tug on your belt that made you move backwards into the chest of your despised classmate. His warm breath was felt on your neck as he moved your hair to whisper in your ear.

"How about I break yours instead?"

You went beet red, gasping as his dirty thoughts and turned around to face him.

He laughed loudly. "I'm messing, as if I'd do anything like that to you, or anyone for that matter. I'm going to be the future num—"

"Number one hero, yeah yeah. You've said that, countless times," you interrupted.

"..."

The both of you had a small staring competition, knowing that when the both of you do this, first one to look away will be seen as the weakest.

"Epochary! There you are, let's continue with our patrol!" Mirio, or hero name: Lemillion, waved from the corner of the street your fell from with Midoriya, hero name: Deku.

Bakugou chuckled as you were the first look away. "Thanks for the drink, you shitty extra." He walked back into the cafe picking up the spilled cup on his way in.

You saw that your childhood friend, Todoroki Shoto, was sat with your teachers, Aizawa and Present Mic in the cafe. The red and white-haired boy and Present Mic waved to you and you could only wave back in embarrassment as they probably saw the whole scene like some dramatic show you'd find on TV.

 _How embarrassing [name]._ You said to yourself.

You ran up to the boys waiting for you. You looked down to see your almost empty water bottle once again clipped to your belt.

"UGH! See what I mean Mirio? He didn't even bother to finish it and throw it away!" You yelled in frustration.

"Maybe that's his spit."

"That's gross. I didn't expect that from you, Deku."


	2. The Little Girl

* * *

_"Today is a tragic day for the hero society. In the western part of the city, the two of the top five heroes, Explosion hero: Dynamight and Time hero: Epochary, have sadly died during a battle with—"_

_The TV exploded._

_"H-hey little guy, you might need to step away from the glass..."_

_"Tell me they're lying Uncle Kiri! You said it wasn't manly to lie so tell me the truth!" He cried out, tears bursting and flowing down his round cheeks._

_"It's true..." The older man's heart broke at the sight and his own voice was caught up in his throat he bent down to the little boy's level. "Kats—" He couldn't say the boy's full name. It reminded his of his best friend and he was trying to stay strong for his friend's son. He helped the boy's parents with picking a name, so it pained him. But he himself couldn't hold back his own tears. "I'm so sorry..."_

_"No! Stop it!" He shouted, shutting his eyes to prevent further tears from flowing._

_When the little boy opened his eyes again, he saw his red-head uncle stood up with his tears starting to flow, "It's true..." he said, bending down again to his level. "Kats—" he choked on the name again. "Hold on... w-what just happened?"_

_"H-hey, Uncle Kiri... Why'd you say my name again? Weren't you already sat on the floor with me? When did you stand up?"_

_"Are you developing a time quirk?"_   
  


**present.**

"So was he the famous Bakugou Katsuki you talk slash complain all the time about?" Mirio asked.

"Unfortunately," Midoriya replied for you.

"That's rough [name]. He does talk loudly. Kinda weird, don't you think?" The third-year tapped his chin.

You sighed loudly. "Says the boy who showed everyone his wil—"

"It was an accident! I couldn't wear my costume to training! Don't change the subject!" The third-year turned to your classmate. "Midoriya-kun help me..."

He jumped a little. "Well um, Sasaki-san and Kacchan don't get along very well and they're never paired up for one on one training."

"Okay, Midoriya... Let's not get into the details of how much I despise boom-boom boy." You put your hands in your pockets. "How about we talk about heroes? Something you're interested in right?"

"[name], I think we're all interested in heroes, that's why we're here... But we could talk about our hero names."

Now that you've thought about it, you really haven't talked about hero names to the newbie at your dad's agency. Obviously you knew Midoriya's hero name and the reason, but you never really asked about Mirio's.

"Yes! I'm Deku!"

Mirio looked confused and questioned him if he was okay with it, but continued and pointed to himself. "I'm Lemillion. I don't have to save everyone but 1,000,000, not all but a million. That's what I want to do, so that's why I chose Lemillion!" He smiled. "Once we put on our costumes and go out into the open, we're heroes. Don't let your guard down Deku-kun!"

The three of you started walking again, you couldn't be bothered to ruin the boys' brotherly moment together and they both knew why you chose your hero name anyway.

As you stepped forward, you felt a weird feeling in your chest and suddenly came a minor headache. You ears rang. But quickly went away as you drank the remaining water in the bottle. You walked to the closest recycling bin which wasn't close at all.

When Mirio and Midoriya followed you, you heard small and quiet heavy breathing from the alley along with quiet patters of feet on the floor. A little thump came after. Your head turned around and you saw a little girl with pale-blue hair on the floor.

"Sorry, that must've hurt. Are you okay?" Midoriya said, reaching his hand out towards her to pick her up.

You knew your green-haired friend was thinking the same as you when you saw that she was trembling. You being your curious self looked towards where she came from and walked into the shadows to find out if anything was following her.

A tall figure came out in your face and it slightly scared you. "Tokoyami?" You squinted your eyes. "Wait, nope. Not him."

The man was quite tall, had thin eyebrows and dark hair. You tried to hold in a fit of laughter in this serious situation when you saw that he had some sort of old-fashion plague mask on. "Hold on a second... that guy from the file dad showed us..." you mentally commented, trying not to look suspicious like your dad said. Shie Hassaikai's Chisaki, the guy your dad was looking for was right in front of you.

"You can't be causing trouble for the heroes."

Your laughter disappeared. "Who the f—, I mean, the hell you mean trouble? She just bumped into to us."

"I'm sorry about my daughter, she likes to play around and keeps getting hurt."

Mirio threw Midoriya's hood back on and commented about the sizing before apologising for bumping into her. He was making normal conversation with him and you leaned on the wall, just staring at Chisaki.

"Was he the guy that gave me a headache?" You said to no one. The little girl turned to look at you, you waved and she still looked shaken.

Just ask Mirio said you should go, you heard a whisper from her.

"D-don't go..."

Your fist clenched in your pocket and you pushed yourself off the wall. You eyed Mirio and he faintly shook his head as all attention shifted to the two on the ground.

"Your daughter seems scared..."

"No shi—, sorry I'm just going to stay put." You said, rubbing the back of your neck. You realised what the blond wanted you to do and you tried to give signals to your classmate from behind Chisaki. Obviously, he didn't see and held onto the girl.

"What happened to her? Her bandages don't look like she was just falling. I don't think that's normal..."

"Please don't force your own 'normal' onto other people's families."

"Everyone has a different story right?" Mirio said, also trying to get Midoriya to stop. But if you go away now, it'll seem more suspicious and heroes don't leave especially when a child is trembling so much she can't speak.

"What are you doing to this girl?"

"Okay!" You spoke up. "Let's take this conversation into a more private area. Correct?"

You let Chisaki lead the way and the four of you followed him further into the dark alley. "Eri's had a lot of problems recently. She keeps doing everything I tell her not to."

"Parenting must be hard, right [name]?" Mirio said.

"Huh? I'm not a parent. I wouldn't know."

The weirdo continued speaking but his voice to you entered one ear and came out the other. It probably shouldn't have because the next thing you knew, the girl Eri climbed out of your friend's arms and ran back to Chisaki. You noticed his hand reaching for his glove.

"You done with your tantrum?" He said to her. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Oi, next time put some shoes on her feet. You said you hate the filth, her feet could also get cold."

—

"Shut up Bakugou!" You shouted from the back of the classroom.

Slumping back into your seat, you took out your modern history test feedback you had to reply for today. You were sat between Sato and Shoto, the latter tapping your shoulder.

"What's up? You seem more irritated today." He handed you a piece of mint chewing gum. "You're also never behind on homework."

"My dad gave me a scolding for not following the patrol rules." You told him half the truth, you thought it was best to keep this whole Chisaki thing a secret. "I fell off the roof, remember?"

"That was quite funny, I even saw Aizawa-sensei holding in his laughter."

"If you fell, actually... you wouldn't. You would have an extravagant fall like some angel."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Bakugou came in the cafe smirking you know."

"He found something else to tease me about." You violently ticked off the correct answers and stood up to place it on Midnight's desk.

You saw that Bakugou's feet were on the table and you looked towards your class rep, Iida, noticing how he didn't even notice because he was busy conversing about the three absent students. You walked past him, making sure to push his feet off the table and onto the floor.

"No one wants to see your dirty shoes. Have some decency, king explosion murder."

"Quiet, extra. Your face is dirty."

"Your whole being is dirty, I guess that spilt drink didn't wash it away."

"Tch, you owe me."

"You took my drink already."

"That's not enough. I'll come up with a favour soon."

"SASAKI-CHAN! BAKUGOU-KUN! SIT DOWN!"

"SHUT UP FOUR EYES!"

"It's not even nine o'clock yet..." you rubbed your eye wanting to sleep to attempt to cut off the ridiculous shouting from Bakugou. You sat back next to Shoto.

"[name], will you two never get along? It seems like you two argue more each day."

"It will take a miracle for me to get along with him, he's such a pain. Anyways, how's your dad's agency going?"

"I beat him... once."

You laughed at his defeated face and Iida soon started his own conversation which attracted the whole class, minus you.

Your thoughts wandered to the moment on your patrol before you met Chisaki Kai. You thought that that was the reason you were feeling out of it, but something still felt off.

You wanted this feeling gone, there was going to be a meeting and soon all heroes were probably going to be the day you infiltrate the yakuza organisation, Shie Hassaikai.


	3. Time and Location

* * *

_"I'm worried about him."_

_"We all are. Who wouldn't? He's young and lost two parents in the space of one week. If I were the kid, I'd be crying my eyes out daily."_

_"Shinsou-kun, that was a tad bit blunt wasn't it?" A short-haired woman said, pulling a chair to the table. She was followed by another woman, one with long hair and frog-like features._

_"He looks like he's taking it well though, ribbit." The short woman handed everyone their coffee. "Kirishima-kun, where is he?"_

_"I had Kaminari and Ashido look after him for tonight."_

_The bell to the cafe opened and everyone on the turned to the door, some surprised and some confused to who stood there._

_"Weren't the two of you babysitting today?"_

_"Babysit? We don't remember being told to babysit..."_

_"Kaminari, Ashido... What happened last time you saw him?" Todoroki asked, finally speaking up from his corner of the booth._

_"Shit. He used his time quirk..."_

_"C'mon guys, we have to keep him safe—"_

_UA high school's alumni ran to the household of their late friends, bursting through the door. They all checked the different rooms, hoping to find the child they were looking for._

_But they didn't find him. Instead, Kirishima found a scribbly note in the boy's playroom._   
  
  


**present.**

"Mineta. Leave me alone, I'm going to be late."

You tried walking around the short boy but he kept getting in your way and tugging your bag.

"No! I need to get to know you better to ge—"

Your eyes turned purple like your dad's as you activated your quirk. The grape boy froze in his advances towards you. You wriggled your bag from his grip, put it on your shoulder and then walked around him. You grabbed a pen and wrote the number five on your forearm for the amount of seconds you used your quirk.

Bakugou was sat on the porch of your dormitory building and laughed at you because he saw the whole scene.

"On your period, dumbass?"

"Aren't you constantly on yours?"

"Tch no, but you seem more irritated than usual."

You frowned and just walked away.

Bakugou's eyebrow raised in confusion. He knew you worked hard at your dad's agency, but you were never tired before or after you go. Something was up and he knew it wasn't good.

The blond stared at your figure as you walked further away from him to Deku and the upperclassman to leave the building.

He also wasn't feeling like himself. Yesterday, he felt a big headache in the middle of his supplementary class and he knew it wasn't Todoroki annoying him.

Bakugou thought that you might've also had a headache and shrugged his broad shoulders and made his way to the gym to train himself.

When Bakugou got to the school gym, he saw that Todoroki was also there. He groaned loudly and slammed the door as he went in.

"Why are you groaning Bakugou?" The red and white-haired male asked, lifting the weights he held.

"Nothing. Shut up Icy Hot."

"Is it because [name] and Midoriya are going to do hero work in their agency?"

"Shut up!" He yelled, stomping to the treadmills. "Maybe... We need to catch up and get out of those shitty classes."

"We do, but I don't think that's the reason your extra annoyed. Was it because you tried to annoy [name] and didn't get the reaction you wanted?"

"Why are _you_ annoying Icy Hot? Stop asking questions. It's just strange for her not to be annoying."

"That's true. We'll find out sooner or later."

—

The meeting the hero agencies held together was about the Shie Hassaikai organisation and how everyone was trying to find the building to save Eri and find what they were keeping secret.

When you found out that Eri's body was being used by Chisaki, your heart dropped. The lunatic was using her blood to create bullets that would destroy quirks, that explained all her bandages.

Tamaki, Mirio's classmate was hit with the bullet but wasn't affected permanently and Kirishima managed to avoid it using his quirk. Although he made his debut as a hero following in Crimson Riot's footsteps, he wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

Midoriya and Mirio stood up from their chairs declaring that they were determined to definitely save Eri. You, however, sat there while your dad continued talking to everyone, head being supported by your hands, taking deep breaths to calm yourself as you were too shocked to even say anything about it.

She was right in front of you. Eri looked no more than the age of seven and she was being used for Chisaki's weapons. She looked terrified.

You wanted to save her, her and anyone else you found on the way. To you, this was way worse than what any villain has done and completely unforgivable.

Your dad's meeting concluded with the pro heroes discussing if they should even let us students help out in the raid.

When everyone left, it was only you, your father, Centipeder and Bubble Girl left behind. The three adults stared at you and you just stared back, swinging on your seat.

"[name]... I know what you're going to ask. I'm going to say this once." Your dad started. "I'm not sure if you're allowed to help out and it is dangerous. It's not like your patrols."

You scoffed, the chair now with all four legs in the ground. "You don't think I know it's dangerous? How about that incident during training camp? We went up against the league and I had a one on one with the staples guy. I'm still alive, I think that would be more dangerous than this."

"What relates that to this mission?" Centipeder asked, collecting all the papers on the table.

"I'm saying that I know it's dangerous. I knew that Bakugou could handle himself against the League yet I still went to help save him. But now that there's a child in the hands of someone using her to create those stupid bullets, I have to go. She's young, isn't she? How can I leave a little child alone with those people? And what if they're keeping more people to do their experiments?"

"You don't know that for a fact, [name]."

"My quirk is useful for doing raids like this and you know it. I'm going to be a hero someday and it's not like I haven't stood in front of death before. I have the same resolve as Mirio-senpai and Midoriya, you have to let us go."

Sir Nighteye looked at you and your determined state. He didn't really like you going on missions, but he had to deal with it because that's your future. You, his only daughter and family left, on a mission that could possibly destroy your dreams was not something he was keen on letting you do, but that wasn't up to him. Your future was something that only you can control, his foresight quirk could only see what was going to happen and he couldn't do much to change it.

"If you and your friends are called to join, just so you know, if I do get worried I'll use my foresight to see if you anything out of line."

You nodded at your dad, waving to say bye before leaving because you didn't want to miss the train you and your classmates were planning to get on.

"Just kidding."

—

"Ochaco-chan, Tsu-chan..." you whined.

"Okay [name]-chan! We'll get you ice for your arm." Tsu replied, walking into the dorm kitchen.

"Thank you!"

It has been a couple of days since you last heard from any of the agencies. You, Ochaco, Tsu, Midoriya and Kirishima were growing restless in your dorms from the wait. The five of you wanted to save Eri as soon as possible, but last time you heard, they were still looking for them.

Within those three days, you have been training your physical with almost everyone in your class. Your muscles were beginning to ache and another painful headache came your way.

"Ochaco-chan, I'm going to the roof for some air, tell Tsu to put the ice in the bowl for when I get back."

"Okay [name]-chan, feel better."

You took the elevator to the top floor and found the stairs to the door of the roof. The metal made a loud noise as you pushed the handle and the cold, night air hit your bare arms.

"Bakugou?"

"Extra."

You sighed and decided you were not in the mood to find another place to relax, so you sat down not too close but not too far from the blond.

"Tch. Why are you here?"

"I got a bad headache. You?"

"Same reason."

It was quiet after your small conversation with him and the only noises heard were the faint laugher and chatter from inside. You and Bakugou felt awkward after a few minutes in silence since the two of you always argues and insulted each other when you sense each other's presences.

But of course it had to be you who ruined the peacefulness with a loud, obnoxious sneeze.

"Idiot, are you cold?" He asked, still keeping his gaze towards the main school building.

"No, I'm never cold. Someone's talking about me."

"You believe that bullshit?"

"If I do?"

"You're just as dumb as I thought you'd be."

"You're such an ass you know?"

"Whatever, dumbass extra."

Loud footsteps came from the door to the stairs and it burst open to reveal Kirishima.

"[name]-chan! Uraraka told me you'd be up here! Midoriya got a text from— Am I interrupting something?"

"Hah? You're not interrupting shit, shitty hair!"

You got up and stretched your arms and legs.

"Your hair isn't that different from his. Anyways, I'm going to go. Bye-bye boom boom boy."


	4. Faint Shouts

* * *

"It's too early to have this much energy..." Tamaki, Mirio's friend said to Kirishima.

Tamaki was a third-year, like Mirio and is part of the Big Three along with Nejire. You looked up to the two of them like you looked up to Mirio, when you reach your third year, you wanted to be just like Mirio. But you'd never tell him that to his face.

This morning, all the agencies taking part in this raid joined with the police to get a warrant to search Hassaikai residence. Your dad used his foresight on a member of their organisation and found where they were keeping Eri, it was here underground.

Midoriya asked about Grand Torino and his whereabouts, the hero he was originally interning for but he was told that the said man was looking into the League of Villains.

"But well, we have enough people, too, so it shouldn't prevent us."

"Maybe we can catch the Hassaikai and the League at the same time!" Kirishima suggested.

"Yeah!" Mirdoriya replied.

The heroes priority was to go in and find her as quickly as possible and the bullets and Chisaki second. You put your arms around both their shoulders and smiled with them. "Let's do our best boys!"

It can't be too hard, right?

You were part of the Nighteye squad, being joined by your teacher, Aizawa. He told Midoriya he was going to watch over him since your green-haired friend had a tendency to break his bones almost every time you were on missions.

Tsu, Ochaco and Nejire and stood in their squad with the pro hero Ryukyu and Tamaki and Kirishima stood with their squad with pro hero Fatgum.

"Heroes! This may get violent. If you see suspicious behaviour or resistance, deal with it immediately. We're up against an organisation who have survived until today. Don't let your guard down and get your tasks done."

"He's said this already, doesn't he trust us?" pro hero: Rock Lock said to Fatgum.

"Don't be mean."

The adults had set a time for everyone to start infiltrating. You stood next to your dad and look towards him, a small smile on your face.

Sir Nighteye was a serious person who didn't show much emotion, but he held your shoulder and looked you in the eyes. "[name], Make sure not to rely on your quirk. It may be useful later on today. Try to be careful and come out unharmed."

"You too, old man... I expect my favourite dinner when we win against these fuc— I mean these idiots today!"

He inwardly smiled to himself and looked forward, so did you. Your determine face to save Eri warmed his heart as he didn't need his quirk to know you were going to be a great hero in the future. By your expression now, anyone could see it.

You stood to the side, the police were upfront, ready to ring the doorbell with the warrant. You played with the sleeves of your hero costume, pulling up your antique stopwatch that was attached to the belt. 8:30. It's time. The moment you placed your stopwatch back, a huge being came bursting through their gates and knocked people off their feet.

_"There is a group in the Shie Hassaikai called the 'Eight Bullets'. You must be aware of what they can do, as you three want to save the girl as quickly as possible, you need to identify the weaknesses if you were to go against them."_

_"They're called the Eight Bullets, huh... Quite fitting for their shitty group."_

"We haven't rang the doorbell yet, do they know we're here?"

_Kastukame Rikiya- Quirk: Vitality Stealing, can absorb the vitality of his target, making him stronger physically and increases his size and strength._

Your friends, Asui and Ochaco stayed outside to deal with the first Hassaikai member, Rikiya, and before you left, they both gave you a thumbs up and mouthed, _"Come back safe!"_ It so happens that the pro hero they're interning for, Ryukyu can turn into a dragon and hold them off so the other squads can get inside. You said it back to them just before you disappeared into the compound.

The Nighteye and Fatgum squads, along with the police managed to get inside with small run-ins with Hassaikai goons. Your dad's foresight took you all into the corridors to find Chisaki's, or better known as Overhaul's, secret passageway and it revealed stairs that lead to an underground labyrinth.

—

You were quiet, not using you quirk but throwing a strong punch here and there with a grunt. You were nervous and wanted to find Eri as quick as possible. But the headaches made it hard to keep a level head.

"It's a dead end."

"Hold on it could as to another tunnel, Mirio—"

"On it." He replied. You saw that he used his quirk so he could look into the other side. When he turned around, he informed everyone that the path does continue. "It's just been blocked off by a wall, but it's pretty thick."

"With Overhaul's quirk to break and restore things, he can even do this?" Rock Lock questioned again.

"A cheap trick..." exclaimed Fatgum.

"It's like he's telling us he'll be in trouble if we go this way," Midoriya said.

"Good luck to him if he thinks that'll stop us!" Kirishima charged, hardening his fist and Midoriya used his quirk to kick down the wall.

Everyone ran through the debris and the hole, continuing to run through the never-ending maze. "How far do you think he is, Deku?" You asked.

"I don't think he's far, maybe at the end there could be an exit he's getting to."

The ground and walls started warping and distorting around all of you, causing you all to lose balance. You fell onto the wall, annoyed that another member of the Eight Bullets knew you were here.

_Mimic- Quirk: Mimicry, allows him to transfer his body and mind into solid objects and manipulate them like it's his own body._

"The path is rolling!" Kirishima yelled, falling over.

"It's changing!"

"For goodness sake... I'm not high, am I?" You sighed.

"Epochary!" Mirio said, bonking your head. "Focus!"

"[name], you better not be smoking or anything back in your dorms." Your dad looked towards you, narrowing his eyes.

"Pfft, never! Aizawa may not look like it but he does keep a decent maintenance on our dorms." You got back up on your feet slowly. "Besides that, I needed to release some frustration at some point."

"Just like Kacchan..."

"What was that, Deku?"

"Nothing." The green-eyed boy said. "He must've used the injection that enhances his quirk, like the guy Red Riot came across..."

"Eraser, you can't get rid of it?" Fatgum asked your teacher.

"Not if I can't see the body physically..." Aizawa looked towards you. "[name]... Don't use your quirk yet, you may need it later," Aizawa said.

"Arghh! This can give them an escape route! Now I'm pissed off!"

"No matter how much they try to warp the path, it doesn't matter as long as we know the direction of the goal." Mirio started to turn away from the group. "I can get there!"

"Lemillion!" Midoriya and Sir Nighteye said simultaneously. You turned to the said boy, confused.

"Time is of the essence. Like Epochary said, they could be using this to help them escape."

You tried to run after him but he managed to quickly pass through the walls. "Dammit Mirio... Deku, can you still manage to break the wall?"

You heard a quiet rumble from below. You looked downwards and saw a hole open up and dropped all of you down to a different room. You braced for a harsh landing.

It dropped you into a hall and you landed on your backside near a door.

There was a small gap in the hall and you looked through it to see more of the corridors. Your ears caught a faint shout. You listened carefully, ignoring the noises of the recovering officers and heroes. You heard it again.

_"Momma!"_

"Hey, hey, hey, hey... Some government authorities have fallen from the sky. Strange things happen, huh."

Three more of the Eight Bullets entered your vision. You grew more irritated and took a deep breath to calm yourself down. "I'm tired of this crap. I need to beat the shit out of Overhaul."

"It's time to show them what a pro hero—" Fatgum started, before being cut off by Tamaki.

"Save the strength of the pros for the goal. I'll be enough by myself."

Aizawa erased their quirks.

"I'll take these guys on," Tamaki said, using his manifestation quirk to use tentacles to take the three's weapons. "I've eaten a lot of takoyaki so I'm good at using octopus and I've looked over the documents with their info!"

"But Suneater!" Kirishima said, worried.

"With so many pro heroes stopped here, we're doing what they want. We should save the pros' quirks for later, including Eraserhead's." Tamaki assured, urging you to go.

"Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait!" One of the three men that were caught up in Tamaki's tentacle said. You walked up to him and did a roundhouse kick to his face while Aizawa knocked out the scarecrow looking one.

"Shut up."

The rest of you left Tamaki behind knowing that he would be able to hold the three off alone. "Everyone! Take care of Mirio!"

—

Once again, you started running through the almost empty corridors.

"Dad— Sir Nighteye..."

"Yes, Epochary?" He replied, glancing at you from the corner of his eye.

"You think there's any other doors where Overhaul's keeping any other people?"

"Not from the information we have. Why?"

"I heard something earlier."

The wall behind you suddenly manipulated again, attacking Aizawa but Fatgum moved to shove him out of the way. You turned around confused as everyone stopped to look at what had just quickly occurred.

"They targeted Aizawa-sensei because of his ability to erase quirks. We need to be more on guard."

You stood slightly behind the group, hearing the quiet shout again, this time closer. You bit your lip, and walked to the opposite direction to the group.

_"Momma!"_

You saw that the corridor split into two. You saw that on the map you were all shown earlier this morning that the left one was where Overhaul was thought to be at. You knew you were all supposed to follow that route. Yet something in your gut had told you needed to go this way.

"Hey dad," you turned to face him and smiled softly and nervously. "Don't get mad later, okay?"

"Epochary, this wasn't part of the plan we need to prioritise the plan." He replied sternly. "[name] I'm not fooling around... Don't."

"Sorry, dad. I feel like I have to. 'if there is suspicious activity, deal with it immediately', right officer?" You turned to him and he nodded, much to your dad's dismay.

"Take some of the officers with you."

"I'll be fine. You need the numbers, Sir Nighteye, Dad sir!" You said quickly hugging him. "I'll catch up soon, let's hope you guys get Eri-chan then."

"Be careful, Sasaki-chan." Deku said, holding your shoulder.

"All of you stay safe and be in one piece. I'll be back soon!"

—

You breathed loudly, getting slightly tired from the running. You saw many doors but when you checked them, you didn't see anything. You came across a lab and a bedroom and it pained you to assume that was what they kept Eri in all this time. It made you sick.

"You do hear it, right?" A voice came from behind you.

You clapped your hands together and activated your quirk, "Pause." Your body snapped around only to come face to face with the head of blond that ran ahead, frozen on the wall. "Oh my goodness, Mirio! You fucker."

Deactivating your quirk, he came through fully. He was panting too. You could tell he was slightly tired as well.

"Did you find them? Actually no that's a stupid question, you'd have Eri... Did you find any signs of them?"

"No, not yet. Why are you alone? I didn't think your dad would let you around like this." Mirio replied with his own question.

_"Momma!"_

"Do you heard it, right?" You asked him, not replying to his question.

"I do, but it's faint." He replied. "It sounds like it came from this way."

"Hello?" You yelled, hoping for an answer as you neared the turn. "Is anyone there?"

_"Help me please!"_

You heard the voice again, recognising it to be a little boy's. Your palms grew sweaty. "I think it's on the door around the corner, [name]."

The both of you slowly walked around the corner seeing it turn to more long paths, you sighed and heard a bang of a door come from the end.

"That could be Overhaul. Check this door for the voice though. We'll check that other noise after."

"Okay. I'll go in first." You suggested, grabbing the handle only to realise it was locked. So you knocked. "Hey, is anyone in here?"

 _"Momma?"_ He said.

"Hang on, little man! I'm breaking this down, move to the wall furthest away..." You said calmly to him.

"Let me use my—"

"Save it, tin-tin. You need it later."

You moved to the back of the wall on your side before charging towards the wooden door, detaching it from its hinges with a thud. You and Mirio walked inside the room. A small bed, a little action figure and a backpack laid on top. You looked at the back of the wall, shocked.

But your reaction was opposite to the little boy's.

"Momma! You're here!"


	5. The boy named Katsuro

* * *

_"Today, the son of the late heroes Dynamight and Epochary has been announced officially missing. Bakugou Katsuro's whereabouts were unknown as of last week. If you find any information on the six-year-old, please contact heroes: Red Riot or Shoto."_

**present.**

"Momma?" You blinked a couple of times, and then bent down to the boy's level.

"Yes! I finally found you..." his voice broke. "You're alive, you're here... in front of me!" He cried, running and hugging you.

When you looked at the little boy, you instantly thought of Bakugou. He had the appearance; the same face shape from when he was a kid (from Midoriya's photos) and the same hair. All that was different were his eye colour, it was similar to yours but you assumed that one of his parents also had [e/c] eyes.

You looked towards Mirio, his eyes softened as you picked up the boy in your arms, the boy's own wrapping his around you neck, crying softly.

Once he calmed down, you and Mirio decided to ask him quick questions.

"You're okay now. We're here to save you, can you tell us your name?" The third-year asked.

"Katsuro, Bakugou Katsuro. Hi, Uncle Mirio!"

"Uncle Mirio?" The said boy repeated.

Even though you both suspected he'd be related to Bakugou, you both were still shocked that your assumption was correct. The tall blond smiled, patting the boy's head.

"Are you Bakugou's younger brother?" You asked him, picking up his backpack. "Bakugou Katsuki."

"No... He's my dad. Momma, stop making jokes!"

"Bakugou-kun and you? I thought you hated him!" Mirio was said, leading you all out of the room. Katsuro closed his tired eyes for a moment, finding comfort in your warm embrace.

"What? No!" You smacked him on the head. "Where'd you get that idea, Lemillion?"

"I don't know, you have the same eye colour?" He paused in his tracks, seeing another split corridor. "One must lead to the outside. You need to get up there as soon as possible."

"Are you insane? I can't leave everyone!" You halted in walking. "Besides, my quirk is useful for these situations."

"If you haven't noticed, you've got a tired child in your arms, Overhaul was probably also keeping him in here." He turned and waved at you. "I'll find Eri. Don't worry and stay safe!"

He ran off without another word, leaving you cradling a mini Bakugou in your arms. The boy opened his eyes, then tapped your shoulder.

"I can walk momma," the blond said, wriggling out of your arms. You placed him on the floor and you reached out to hold his hand to which he accepted with a wide smile. "You're so pretty, momma."

You got flustered. You were not used to receiving compliments and that meant you don't know how to respond. You chuckled, still wondering why he calls you 'momma'.

"Thank you. You're cute, little man." You adjusted his bag on your shoulder, preventing it from sliding off. "I'm on duty so you're going to have to call me by my hero name when we are near other people okay? My hero name is—"

"Epochary! I know momma." He swung yours and his hands. "Your costume is different... and you look younger..."

"Hmm? I don't understand."

"I— um... Nevermind... What was your question?" He asked, keeping his gaze forward to yet another long corridor.

"I have a few... Number one: how old are you?"

"Six years old!" Katsuro flexed his free arm, imitating how All Might would pose.

Now that you knew his age, you could try a piece the puzzle together. You thought for a moment, looking at Katsuro. He really does have an undeniable resemble of Bakugou but you were lost because it was very unlikely he'd get a girl pregnant.  
Not only because of your young ages, he tends to just focus on becoming a number one hero and you doubt he'd even know what sex was at the age of ten. Therefore ruling out the possibility of Bakugou having a random hookup.

"How do you know me? I've never seen you around, nor in any pictures Midoriya-kun showed me."

"I told you, I'm your son! You're my momma!" He furrowed his brows.

"You see, I'm too young to be a mother... I'll let that pass. More importantly," you stopped in your tracks and bent down to become face to face with Katsuro again. "How long were you here for and did they do anything to you?"

Kasturo looked at you as well, eyes beginning to water. You panicked, you've never dealt with a crying child before.

"Wait! Don't cry... I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to!"

"It's okay, momma. I don't wanna cry. Dad is strong, I want to be just like him."

"Of course... But you have to tell Sir Nighteye— or your grandpa after we finish the mission okay?"

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, your grandpa. Now let's find a way out of here." You held your hand out for him again, and he took it with another one of his smiles.

—

Back at the UA dorms, Bakugou was in a meeting with All Might, Midnight and Principle Nezu. He had just been called randomly in the morning during his run.

"Young Bakugou, do you know why you're here?" All Might asked, drinking a juice box with his face on it.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at him and the juice box, raising a brow at the former hero. The blond boy shrugged his shoulders to his question, he didn't think he's done anything wrong, so this meeting was confusing to him.

The small Principal stood on his desk and waved at Bakugou. "Bakugou-kun. Is there a reason why you don't train with Sasaki-chan?"

The said boy scoffed. "I don't like her."

"Young Bakugou... That's not a valid excuse... You usually fight anyone in your class."

"Hah? I find the extra annoying. Her quirk is annoying. Her presence is annoying." He groaned. "It's not one-sided. The extra doesn't like me too. She doesn't train with me either. It's been like that since the sports festival."

Midnight, the R-Rated hero, his history teacher stepped forward and crossed her arms. "Bakugou-kun, are you sure it's not your hormones telling you that you can't be around her?"

"WHAT? NO!" He yelled. "Purple-eyes and I argue so much that we can't fight because Aizawa-sensei separates us before training begins."

The Principle clapped his hands to gain the rooms "I see. Bakugou-kun, you and Sasaki-chan will train. No interruptions, no arguing. It's for information on your quirks. To see if there are any strengths and weaknesses to them, is that okay?"

" Whatever. I'll beat that extra to a pulp."

"That's kind of the spirit... Young Bakugou, your training will presume when she comes back from her internship."

"She's out at this time? Tch. I have to catch up to that dumbass extra."

—

"How much longer..." you complained to no one in particular. "There's so many damn corridors."

"Momma, I hear something." Katsuro hugged your leg, looking around him.

"It's everyone fighting against Overhaul. Don't worry. They'll beat him." You ran your hand through his hair. "You want to have another race to that end?"

"Yes! I'll beat you this time momma!"

Katsuro started earlier than you, gaining an advantage. He was giggling and you laughed too, running behind him.

Just then, the wall warped revealing a tunnel.

"Katsuro, wait." You said, walking towards the wall.

"Huh? Momma this is cheating." He walked up to you, holding onto your leg. "What's in there?"

You passed the bag on your back to Katsuro, him quickly jumping to make it comfortable. You told him to wait on the wall behind you as you stepped closer.

You heard giggling. Suddenly, a person came sliding down feet first, kicking you in the abdomen. You fell back next to the six-year-old.

He held to your arm, attempting to help you up. You stood up steadily on your feet, patting his head and moving him behind you.

Your [e/c] eyes adjusted to the people in front of you. You saw a girl with blond hair tied into two messy buns and a tall man who was wearing a bodysuit that covers him completely. You didn't need to think for another second to who these two were. Toga and Twice, members of the League of Villains.

"Twice! Look! It's [name]-chan!" Toga said, tapping Twice. "Hi [name]-chan!"

You moved back a little, not letting the little boy be seen. You playfully smiled and waved. You knew you couldn't take both of them down at the same time, especially when you have to keep Katsuro safe.

"H-hey guys..."

"[name]-chan. Let's kill her! No, let's spare her and take her to Shigaraki." Twice said. The constant contradictions of his statements and personalities made you wonder if they were actually here to take you again or rip you to shreds.

"No! [name]-chan and I are best friends." Toga said, pulling out her needles and knives. "Right?"

"Are we not best friends?" Twice asked her.

"Of course! You're my number one best friend." The girl turned to you, pointing a knife to you. "Shiggy told us to take that little boy back with us. Please come along! You can too [name]-chan. We'll have fun..."

"Yes! The boy who Overhaul was keeping a secret from everyone! We bring him cold! No, hot!"

"Momma... Who are they?"

"Don't worry little man. We'll get out go here," you said to him with a smile. Then, you turned to the two villains. "Like hell we're going back to the dump of a hideout you guys live in..."


	6. Pain

* * *

Toga and Twice. Two members from the League of Villains has been sent to go after Katsuro, a six year old.

_A kid? The fuck they want with him?_

As you dodge their punches and knives, many questions ran through your head:

_What does Shigaraki want with a little boy?_

_How does he even know him?_

_Does he want him because he's related to Bakugou?_

_Is this a repeat of the training camp? No thank you._

Katsuro was up ahead, you gave me a long head start, trying to keep him at a distance of at least 5 meters so your quirk doesn't affect him and only the two villains.

Katsuro turned around from where he stood, looking at his mother, looking at you.

He felt helpless and useless. The blond thought that if his father was here right now and saw him standing still, he would be disappointed in him. Katsuro didn't want to lose you again like he did before.

You had just knocked Twice out but Toga still kept charging herself at you with her knives, giggling maniacally.

"[name]-chan~ C'mon, let me drink your blood!" She cried out.

"Get away from me, you crazy woman!" You threw her over your shoulder causing her back to collide with the floor. "I'll be going."

The two villains watched as you activated your quirk. Their bodies became frozen and they had lost control over their movements.

Toga was facing you, halted at her stance to grab your shoulder. She saw your purple eyes and she badly wanted to rip you apart as you turned away to pick up her target and run to a different area of the Hassaikai base.

After around thirty seconds, the two of them fell from their positions, the Toga falling face first and Twice falling backwards. The blond girl clenched her fist and threw her gear at the grey watt in frustration.

"Toga-chan! She got away with our target." He said.

"I know! This is annoying. Mr Shiggy will be mad~"

"I don't see a point in us trying to get him back. [name]-chan has probably rendezvoused with everyone. It's not that far away. We should go after her. No, spare her... Doesn't Dabi have a plan?"

"Yes! He does! Let's meet up with the League and discuss what [name]-chan did... I want to drink her blood too..."

—

**a few hours ago.**

"Remind me why we stay at this dump of a hotel room?" Spinner complained.

"Shut up, ninja turtle."

"Dabi... No one asked for your input." The reptile-like man sighed, looking out the window towards the calm city down below.

He was jealous. They all were jealous, actually, not only did jealousy course through their veins but also anger. People would call themselves 'heroes to society' yet they would only do their job for money and not care about the lonely outcasts.

Every day, when each of them went their separate ways, they would hear the occasional 'I want to be just like him or her!' from the younger generations. Would they want to be heroes to save people? Or is it all for the fame, glory and riches?

The League wanted to end this game of heroes versus villains, a never-ending cycle where 'villains' would constantly be living in shadows, not even being allowed to go buy their food freely. Little did the heroes know that it was the world that drove them to this place by their selfish actions and incomprehensible minds, the truth is that they were just the dark part of the show.

They didn't want to live like this, when they were younger they'd always say the phrase of praise to heroes, wanting to be them. When seeing their true colours, they turned away, and it all ended up here. Forgotten and neglected.

Shigaraki scratched his neck and the noise of his nails being scraped along his dry skin irritated most of the people in the room.

"Calm down Handman. Your flakes are going everywhere." Dabi said, once again spitting insults.

"Shut up before I turn you to dust and let you join them on the ground." The light blue-haired man stared at him through the hand that latched onto his face, the rolling of his eyes extremely obvious.

"Shall we get this meeting started?" Mr Compress asked him, taking off his top hat.

"Yes. The master has asked us to retrieve something today... Someone to be exact. Toga and Twice will be in charge of this, since they have access to Overhaul's shitty labyrinth—"

"And what about us?" Spinner interrupted.

"The rest of you will come with me and meet up with dear Overhaul and take something else from him, the quirk-destroying bullets."

"Hey, hey... Mr Shiggy! Who are we taking this time? Kurogiri ain't here so it's gonna be hard to snatch them."

"Here's the person's profile. Bring him in alive and unharmed." He handed the Toga and Twice a brown sealed folder.

When they opened it, the other three villains in the room came along to see what was the cause of their gasps. Dabi had raised a brow and looked up to Shigaraki.

"Last time we went after this brat, his whole power ranger squad came along with half the top heroes. Why is he even with Overhaul?"

"You didn't let me explain. And are you all idiots? This isn't Bakugou Katsuki. In fact, this is his son, Katsuro."

—

**present.**

"Katsuro are you okay?"

The little boy was laying head in your shoulder as you carried him through the corridors. He had just calmed down from the event that happened a few moments ago. Even though his parents were heroes, he had never experienced being directly on the sidelines of the action.

Since you were the only one fighting two villains and coming out well, he thought about how the future you and Bakugou died. The first and probably the most likely solution was that the both of you died facing more villains that he could think of.

He shook his head and rid of the thought and jumped off of your arms to hold your hand and walk. "There's no need to carry me, momma. You're tired from today already."

"Thank you, Katsuro. Let's find the exit or others, whichever we come across first." You smiled at him.

The two of you walked further towards the loud bangs and the echoes of voices. You knew that talking could solve nervousness and you could feel Katsuro's shaking by just holding his hand.

"Hey little man," you started. He looked up at you and hummed. "What do you want to become in the future?"

"Hmm... I want to be just like dad and you!" He smiled. "You two are my biggest inspiration."

That made your heart melt. You ruffled his hair and he tugged on your hand.

"What about you momma? What do you wanna become when you're older?" The boy knew, but he wanted to know what you were like right now and spend as much time with you as possible in the case of his plan failing completely.

"I want to become a hero, just like my dad. And maybe beat him in the ranks." You looked down to him and met his [e/c] eyes and almost saw sparkles as he wanted you to continue. "Then maybe get married to a nice guy and have little ones that look as adorable as you."

"Of course you will! I'm one!" Katsuro looked forward and his face changed to deep thought. He paused in his footsteps. "Grandpa?"

"Yeah..." You were confused. "Have you not met your grandpa?"

"I've met Grandpa Masaru, dad's dad but not your dad momma... You never speak about him."

There was a low rumble and the followed a loud crash, just like the aftermath of an earthquake. It came from the end of this corridor. The six year old didn't manage to finish because you carried him and ran towards the noise.

"C'mon, don't let go okay?"

Your legs carried the two of you as a fast as they could to the end, seeing two metal double doors, blocked from the inside. Your breaths got heavier. You pushed and pushed but nothing was budging. You proceeded to let Katsuro stand up, holding your hand once again so you could kick it down like you'd did with his door.

"Out the way!" You shouted to the other side. You kicked towards the bottom half of the door, assuming that they were the reason for the blockage, to which they were.

You're heart dropped.

Your quirk wasn't needed to activate for your frozen stance. You were in a state of shock. From where you were stood, this whole hall was shattered and broken, covered in fallen debris from the ceiling and the hole to the surface.

You saw your friend, Ochaco using her quirk to lift herself and someone up from the scene from Ryukyu's giant dragon wing.

"Get Nighteye to an ambulance and stabilise the fragment in his stomach. Don't remove it!" The pro hero called out.

Katsuro saw him, his other grandpa. He had never met him before and only saw him in one of the pictures in his living room. He wanted to ask but whenever he'd mention him, you would break down slightly and just brush it off.

He remembered going somewhere with you and Bakugou in the future, but he would stay in the car because he was too young to be in that environment, but from now he knew why. This scene before him explained why you were in pain when his grandpa was mentioned, yet you still remained strong. Just now, his heart shattered and so did yours.

"Ryukyu-san... Who needs that ambulance? W-who's Ochaco-chan carrying?" You said loud enough for her to hear.

"Epochary..."

"Who—"

"MOMMA!"

You turned to him and saw his hand pointing up. Your eyes darted upwards, staring up at the fast-falling matter above your head. You didn't have time to activate your quirk nor run. You were surrounded by structures of rocks.

On instinct, you grabbed Katsuro and held him to your chest, falling to the ground to protect him and your hands raised to cover your head.

The debris broke apart on the taller fallen objects and the pieces fell on the both of you.


	7. Sir Nighteye

* * *

An uncomfortable hospital bed and a bright artificial light.

That was what you woke up to. It was not the best feeling you've had.

It was currently... you turned to the ticking clock hanging up on the painted wall... five in the afternoon.

Today, you woke up at around five-thirty by Ochaco and Tsu to head to the agency rendezvous point for today's mission and you felt today was going slower than ever. You tried to rub your eyes with your hand but was unable to. A handcuff joined you and your bed together.

"What the f—"

A knock was heard on your door. You looked through the translucent glass to see someone in a white coat, probably a doctor and someone wearing almost all black, Aizawa.

"Come in!" You called, leaning back into the bed.

Just as you thought, a doctor and your homeroom teacher came through the room. You lifted your right arm and the handcuffs clashed with the metal frame. Aizawa knew what you were going to ask and cleared his throat.

"It's so you don't go running off before we get to speak to you." He said, sitting down on the couch.

"Hello, Sasaki-san. I'm Doctor Hirahara." She smiled at you. "So, let's make this as quick as possible, more people are waiting to speak with you."

"Please do, I need to check on some people."

"Relax, Sasaki. You won't be able to answer the questions properly if you're stressing yourself out. It'll be quick if you listen."

"These handcuffs are stressing me out more... Hurry up, please... I'm getting too anxious." The machine was beeping quicker. "See? Look at that."

"Okay Sasaki-san, from the damage from today, you have a concussion, broken leg and a fractured left shoulder. You also have had several cuts on your arms. Aizawa-san here says that you can be cured by Recovery Girl after she's back from healing Midoriya-san and Togata-san."

After the doctor had finished speaking, the door opened to reveal police officers, Recovery Girl and Katsuro, who was being carried by her.

"For now, please don't stress yourself out and refrain from a lot of movements. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to call us." Dr. Hirahara said and waved before walking out.

"Katsuro!"

"Momma!" The boy jumped out of Recovery Girl's arms and his bare feet pattered along the floor. You saw that he was also in a hospital gown. "You're safe!"

"I am, little man, did Recover Girl fix you up of any injuries?"

"Yes! She was very nice!"

"Ahem..." the said lady interrupted. "Sorry to disrupt this wholesome moment but a few guys want to talk to you and I can fix your condition while that's happening." The small lady came up to you kissed your cheek to use her quirk to heal your injuries.

"Are you Sasaki [name]? Time hero: Epochary?" An officer came up to your bed, using a key to unlock the handcuffs.

"Finally... And yes I am."

"We are going to ask you questions on what happened after you went your separate way to your assigned group."

"Go on officer..."

"First, what caused you to drift away from the group?"

"A hunch, I heard yells for help. So I ran in the direction I thought I came in."

"Okay. Did you encounter anyone there?"

You paused to think about what you were going to say. Anyone from UA wasn't to come to contact with anyone from the League since what happened during the training camp. The only reason why you and your friends from Class 1-A were allowed on this mission was the fact none of them were supposed to be there. If you say that you saw Toga and Twice, will that cause more security and attention to you? To Katsuro?

You wanted to tell them yes. But you didn't. Your reason to the voices in your head was that this is for Katsuro's safety, so that he won't get bombarded with attention from anyone as soon as he came out of the hell hole. The boy was stood at the side of the bed, holding your hand.

"No, I came across Mirio-senpai on the way and I found Katsuro here."

"And what did Chisaki do to him?"

You felt Katsuro squeeze your hand tightly. You knew that this officer needed to stop for a moment so you could catch a breath, or at least brush your teeth. You did just wake up after all.

"With all due respect sir, I just woke up and I'm pretty sure this guy has too." You ruffled his blond hair. "Maybe save them for a later date?"

"Of course..." he replied. The officer then turned to Aizawa. "I'll give UA a call when the time comes. Is that alright?"

"No objections here," Aizawa said. Recovery Girl had just finished healing you and you felt better physically.

"Thank you Recovery Girl." She nodded and smiled sadly, walking out too.

Once again, the door opened and closed, decreasing the amount of people in the room. There was growing tension as Aizawa stared you down for the truth. He could tell you hesitated.

"Alright! Ugh... Am I that bad at lying?" You burst out, running your hand through your hair.

"Well, good enough for the officers not to notice. What else did you see or do down there?" Your teachers eyes steed you down further and you could feel your palms get sweaty.

"I-I saw the... League of Villains" you whispered the last bit. Obviously. You didn't want to tell him. This could limit your contact outside of school and the internships. Sure, you were being selfish and secretive to your elders but who hasn't? Midoriya has done worse! Besides, you wanted to spend more time with your dad and have your favourite dinner.

"What was that, Sasaki?" Aizawa asked.

"Dad..." you whispered once again. Your eyes widen and took in what you vaguely remember prior to you descending into the darkness of unconsciousness. "Where is he? I heard Ryukyu-san said something to Ochaco-chan just before all this happened."

"Sasaki... Don't panic, it'll be bad for your headache. But your father... He's in critical condition."

"Oh... okay." You calmly said, listening to his request. You turned your body left, away from him and you put on the slippers the hospital gave you.

You seemed okay, but you were dying in the inside. Your heart didn't break. It was already broken from when Ryukyu told you what happened. What else was going to break? Mind? Soul? At this point, you didn't care. You just needed to get to your dad.

"Katsuro-kun, are you coming along or do you want to stay and rest?" You turned around and smiled sadly. The boy could tell you were breaking, he didn't want to leave you alone at a time like this. He said the former option to you and you reached your hand out for him for hold. He before he took it, Katsuro held the big door open for you.

The both of you ran through the hospital, giving out small apologies as you bumped into some other patients every now and again. You keep repeating the phrase 'not again' in your head and it made you sick and your stomach churn.

The room you had walked into had your surname on the front door. You opened it and saw a lit up room with a big window to the other half, with dim lights on.

You could see Mirio, Midoriya, All Might, Recovery Girl, Bubble Girl and Centipeder gathered around a bed. Your father's bed.

"H-hey guys..." You could feel yourself stutter. Something you rarely did and it hurts. "Am I late?"

"Young Sasaki..." All Might said, gesturing to your dad.

"[name]..." you heard your dad breathed out. "Sorry I can't take you to get your favourite dinner."

"It's okay dad," you took in his state. A huge fragment was taken from his stomach. Wires surrounded him and an oxygen mask was placed around his face. "We can always get some after, right? You did promise me..."

"I'm sorry [name]," he smiled at you. "I don't think I can... oh? Who's this little boy?" He asked lightly.

Mirio brought Katsuro up from the floor, stabilising him as he held onto the frame of your father's bed.

"I'm Katsuro, I'm your grandson..." he said quietly, scared to speak too loud for Nighteye.

"Grandson? Well, you do have [name]'s eyes, Katsuro... I hope you look after your mother and father..." Your dad turned to face you. "Who's the father of this little one?"

"Apparently it's Bakugou Katsuki... Weird huh?"

"Not at all, you do talk about him a lot... Maybe he could be the on to take you to your dinner."

"He only irritates me. Nothing else dad..."

"You're responsible enough, I know that. You've grown into a beautiful woman and hero, [name]... Look after him, and spend as much time with him. More than I did with you anyway..."

"Don't say shit like that..." The tears wouldn't even leave your face. "You're an amazing father."

"I could've done better... But I couldn't really do what mothers could for their children..."

You shook your head, your hair falling to your face. "You did so much more..."

"[name]... My only child... I don't need my quirk to see what kind of hero you'll be in the future... But I'm just too curious..."

Even though Sir Nighteye already used his quirk for Mirio, he tried using his foresight to see into your own. You could see him smiling through his oxygen mask. His few breaths were caught onto the plastic. He saw everything that was to happen from now onwards and from when he saw what Midoriya did today against Chisaki, he knew that it could change. But the ending was certain, you were going to be a hero. The machine started to beep even slower and you knew time was going against you. Ironic since you normally controlled it at times.

Maybe this was payback.

"Pause..." Your words complied with your quirk and everything stopped. "This is cruel, I know... I'm so sorry but I have so much to say..."

Your broke voice entered everyone's ears in the room, Mirio and Katsuro couldn't move to comfort you and it pained them that they couldn't.

"I haven't got long... I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass. I'm sorry for not visiting as much as I said I would... I'm sorry for not saving you..."

Your head faced down and a single tear dropped from your face as everything started moving again.

"Silly [name]... This was going to happen eventually... I'll leave my agency to you, Mirio and the others... Including you, Katsuro-kun... Maybe for when you're older though."

You held your dad's cold hand in your and placed a kiss on it. "Thank you, for everything..."

"Society without cheer and humour... Will not have a bright future... So smile..."

The monitor stopped beeping. Your dad's day ends with a peaceful smile on his face.

You fell to your knees, completely broken.

"Goodbye, Sir Nighteye, dad sir..."


	8. Her Childhood

* * *

**elementary school.**

"Hey, dad! You came to dads and daughter day!" You exclaimed excitedly.

"I did, [name]... All Might said it would be good if I went out more."

"Did Uncle All Might com back from his battle?" Your fist imitated his punches and the older Sasaki patted your head.

"Yes, he did."

"C'mon let's do the egg and spoon race!"

—

The whole day, everyone kept staring at the both of you, older people asking your dad for autographs to which he denied but accepted a picture and people from your school telling you how cool your dad was and how cool that you knew All Might.

It was fun to talk to so many people, but you could help but feel that they were only talking for their personal gain. You found it hard to trust people after what happened not too long ago.

But since your dad was strong about it, so were you.

You wanted to spend as much time as you could with your dad today since he was always at work, but many kept coming up. You weren't a big attention seeker so you found a place, visible to him, to sit down in until he finished talking to everyone.

You were alone for the most part, that was until a boy with messy brown hair approached you.

"Hi! Are you Sasaki-chan?" He said, sitting down in front of you.

"My dad is over there," you pointed, bored.

"Ah... No. It's okay. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"O-oh..." you replied, embarrassed.

He laughed at you. "You're funny Sasaki-chan."

A shadow loomed over the both of you. You liked up and saw your dad push his glasses up.

"Hi dad! Do you want to go to the next stall?" You asked.

Sir Nighteye bent down on his legs to get to your small level. "I'm sorry [name], I have to go back to the agency. I've called the Todoroki's here. They do deserve a day out."He kissed your head. "Meet you later, okay?"

"Okay." You smiled back, waving as your dad walking into the sea of people.

The brown-haired boy looked at you. "[name]... that's beautiful."

"Thank you..."

"My name is S—"

"[name]-chan!" A female voice called out. Your turned around and saw a teenage girl with white and red hair run towards you with two other boys slowly following behind.

"Fuyumi-nee! Hi!"

"[name]-chan, we haven't seen you for a while. How are you? Who's this?"

"I met him today while dad was talking to people. He's super nice."

"Hello! I'm sorry to cut this short but my mom's looking for me... Here's my house number! We'll talk on this until we get our own phones in middle school! Bye-bye [name]-chan!"

"Bye!"

"I don't know what that was but I don't like him."

"Natsuo!"

"Fuyumi-neesan, I'm just sayin'." The white-haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "Shoto? Where are you?"

"He's there." Fuyumi pointed to the both of you, looking at the goldfish in the inflatable pool.

You and Shoto were laughing together. This was one of those rare occasions he got to go out. His father was very strict on him going somewhere other than to train, but somehow, Endeavour was fond of you and it was not just because of your father.

"Shoto-kun! Look! We should get that one!"

"Okay... Let me try.."

"Well at least they're happy with each other. He deserves it."

"They both do..."

"Agreed. But at least her dad doesn't go apeshit every minute."

His older sister bonked his head. "Todoroki Natsuo! When did you start swearing?"

—

**middle school.**

"You're moving to our school?"

"Yes. I just have to ask my dad later. Do you not want me to?"

"Of course I do [name]! There's just my thought on why your moving. I thought you were settled in your school, along with your... boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't even talk to him anymore Shoto."

"Why not? You seemed almost in love with him."

"Tch. Love is fake. Only in the stories we read." You said, opening your book. "Let's get this finished—"

"No, [name]. You have to tell me what going on." The Todoroki interrupted, holding your shoulders so you could face him.

"Tell you what?"

"Stop being stubborn, [name]! I can see it in your eyes. Has it got anything to do with _him?_ " Shoto's eyebrows narrowed and stared you down, something he knew you didn't like.

"Yes, it does." You sighed shakily. "He lied to me Shoto. He's just so, so—"

He pulled you into a hug. "It's okay [name]. I'm here, friends help each other right?"

"Yeah." You cried into his shoulder.

Outside the study of the Todoroki household, Sir Nighteye stood, listening to the conversation. He sighed to himself and dialled a number on his phone.

—

"H-hey dad..." you said nervously. Going towards the living room in the agency building.

"[name], sit down on the couch, Bubble is also there."

"Bubble Girl!" You ran to her and gave a hug. "Nice to see you! How's my dad's treating you and Centipeder?"

"He's still strict. You should come more often, he's nicer when you're here."

"I'll try!" Nighteye entered the room, sliding open the glass door with paper bags which held the food you wanted to eat. "Um... Dad, I wanted to ask you something. It's about school."

"If you're asking to transfer, I've already called up. You'll be going to the same school as your friend, Todoroki Shoto next week." He said, taking out his book.

"Thank you, but how did you know?"

Bubble Girl excused herself, leaving the two of you alone. You quietly ate your fries and shifted in your seat slightly.

"I overheard your conversation with Shoto-kun." He looked up from what he was reading, looking at you with sympathetic eyes, almost saddened. "You know that you can talk to me about anything. I may not be a mother but I will try and fit the role. And there's always Bubble Girl."

"I know dad, but I gotta handle my own stuff now right?"

"Of course, [name]."

—

"Uncle Might! Nice to see you again!"

There was a skinny man, with messy golden hair wearing a white shirt way too big for him. The man's blue eyes darted to you.

"All Might? I don't know who or what you're talking about, young [name]."

"Oh please. You can fool everyone, but me. My dad should be in his office still."

"Thank you."

The number one hero made his way to your dad's office, knocking loud enough for him to hear. Once he got the signal to enter, he sat on the chair facing his former sidekick.

"You know..."

"I don't know..."

"Your daughter is smart."

"Did you walk past her on the way here and she called you 'Uncle Might'?" Nighteye asked, raising a brow.

"Y-yeah... You think she'll tell anyone?"

"[name] knows the seriousness of the situation. She's trustworthy."

"A true hero."

"Indeed."

"Are you proud of her?"

"Of course I am. She doesn't even have to do anything big to make me proud."

"She'd be a great hero someday."

—

**high school.**

"Hey Shoto," you said, waving to your red and white-haired friend.

"[name]."

"Wow... Still boring on the socialising side?"

"I do talk to you." He sighed, adjusting his bag. "And it's too early. Did Sasaki-san drop you off?"

You sighed and shook your head. "He's got work to do again, it's fine though. Dad said he was going to take me out to dinner after class. He said that you could come along, we did get recommended into UA together."

"Sure, I'll ask Fuyumi-neesan." He pulled out his phone and began to message his older sister.

You smiled as you calmly yet excitedly stepped into your new school, ready to take your first day in the hero course. Yet, somehow you wanted the day to end quickly so you could finally spend time with your dad. He had been busy the last few years and you saw him less and less in person and more on your messages through the screen. You didn't mind, you understood and knew that he takes his work seriously.

Friends can't give the support and guidance as parents do and for what your dad does for you, parenting on his own, you were thankful and felt blessed that he stayed with you through your hard times and stayed with you.

"U.A.! HERE WE COME!"

"[name], be quiet..."

"No one is here. We're two hours early at the most..."

"You're too excited."

******Sir Dad**!  
 _[6:55]_

_Have a good first day, [name]_   
_I'm so proud of you._   
  


"[name]! Didn't we say that you students couldn't come to the rescue mission? The league of villains were there. What do you think could've happened?" Your dad scolded you, taking off his glasses in stress.

"We could've gotten Bakugou faster. Greater in numbers? And we did save him. Where were you?"

"I told you I was out of town, it was disappointing to hear from Eraser Head that a group of you went out of your way to do what you did. To be frank, [name], it's angered a lot of parents, myself included."

"I don't understand why it was a big deal! Ugh! I'm going to be a hero. No matter what I will always be in dangerous situations!"

"It's not your job to decide that yet."

"Do you think I was just going to sit idly waiting for heroes to get him? Without us, our classmate and a future hero would've still been in the hands of the league!"

"It's still dangerous!" Your dad stood up glaring at you, but his intimidation didn't work at this moment, you were fuming.

"Stop getting mad when I'm telling the truth! I'm not going to get myself killed like _her_!"

Your anger was pouring out of you so quickly you didn't realise what you were saying and soon quickly regretted everything.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"I know. It's okay, I understand why you'd be angry. I just don't want to lose you like I did your mother."

"Tch... I'm not going anywhere. It's you that I have to protect, old man."

"For that, your grounded."

"WHAT? Not even me sneaking away to the rescue thing? Wow."

"Just kidding."

"You're not funny, dad."

"I am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Fine, whatever. I'm ordering food this time."

—

**present.**

Your hand laid flowers on the casket. Your dad's favourite colours. You missed him already. Now you felt alone, because your only biological family had left.

You hated funerals, not that it was a usual occurrence in your life. You'd seen them in movies, shows, the news and even a few of the heroes your dad knew. You felt upset for them, of course, you did, but you've never thought that you'd be experiencing your dad's death this soon.

Death is the only thing certain in this life. Your dad didn't need his foresight for it, you cursed yourself that you knew what his fate was and didn't tell you. You thought you could've saved him then.

But then again, you'd hear him say 'you can't change the future. The ending will always be the same."

Midoriya says otherwise.

Your classmate had told you that your dad's words to him was that he made his wish come true when he changed the future that he saw in his foresight. Midoriya was supposed to die at the raid by the hands of Chisaki, as well as other heroes. Maybe including your dad, even yourself.

Your only response was 'oh well.'

What else could you do but grieve and mourn? Thinking about replying to things for you was difficult, your head was just filled with the different ways you could've prevented this, all ending to the same fate. The stars had it in for you. What else could they have planned?

'It is what it is' was your coping mechanism, like it always has been, it never fails.

Your Uncle, All Might, came up beside you with Katsuro sleeping in his arms.

"He's still here with us." He says.

You nodded, placing a final flower on his casket.

"And I'll do my best to make him proud that I'm his daughter."


	9. Isolated

* * *

It's been a week, ish. Maybe more, most likely less. But the days for you did feel longer.

You had no idea what day it was. You kept telling yourself you were fine and that you were dealing with the loss better than most people who would've gone through the same as you. But clearly not.

It was still there. At the corner of your brain and your thoughts, through your eyes and your actions. A depiction of the impossible.

You'd see your dad standing there telling you what you could've done even though the real him would've said you couldn't have prevented his death.

Principle Nezu said he will give you as much time as you needed to be back to being comfortable in the school environment, as long as you stayed up to date with missed work. Your friends: Ochaco, Tsu and Mina came to your door every evening to give you the missed work and every morning to pick it up to submit.

As the world continued, you were trapped in your own imprisonment and the bars to your cage were the guilt about your dad's death. Your grey curtains stayed shut with the windows only open when people were in their classes and your dented covers became for shell from your social life.

Your 'son', Katsuro was staying with Aizawa in the teacher's dorm. You refused to let him go to some sort of orphanage to be separated from you. The little boy would always visit you during school hours with All Might to avoid unnecessary attention. You weren't ready to drop the bomb that you had a 'child' to your classmates just yet.

On your desk was just a plate of cold, untouched food. There were other things on it, but the other day after getting back, you took your anger out on your furniture and belongings. This lead to the scattered pyjamas, pens and notebooks laying across the wooden floor.

Today, assuming it was Wednesday, was supposed to be when your one on one training with Bakugou. Well, that's Kirishima said to you when he came to deliver last night's dinner.

You know that he was going to get annoyed at you for not showing up. But then again, he might actually have a half-decent heart and let today and the rest of the week slide.

You didn't have much to do in your room. So you just curled up into the corner of the bed to cry silently.

—

Bakugou huffed to himself while he sat onto the green couch in the living room. Everyone was quieter than usual and no one liked it.

He sat as far away from everyone as possible, only because he didn't want any of them to annoy him or talk to him. He unconsciously tapped his index finger on his thigh.

"Dude, are you nervous or something?" Kaminari asked, switching the channels on the tv while glancing at Bakugou.

"Shut up, dunce face. Why would be nervous?" Bakugou replied, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know, ask yourself."

"You're the one that asked me!"

"Ay! Bakubro! Calm down, alright?" Kirishima interrupted, separating the two. "Both of you, stop it."

"I just asked one question..."

"Kaminari. Chill," Sero said, coming back from the kitchen with a plate of food. Mina came after him.

"Hey, can anyone here take [name]-chan's dinner up to her room? I have to clean up after the mess in the kitchen..." she smiled weakly.

Shoto came from the dining table and went up to her just before Bakugou opened his mouth. "I'll take it, Ashido." The red and white-haired boy said. He gave Mina his finished plate and took yours to take up to your room. "The food was nice, thank you."

Shoto disappeared quickly straight after.

Bakugou couldn't help but glance at the elevator Shoto had just got in. Frankly, he wanted to take the food to also check up on you. He didn't care much, but he knew that you were hurting. He slept on the same floor as you and a few days ago, he had heard crashes and dropping of shit from your room, assuming it was your supplies.

He missed annoying you and your comebacks and secretly felt that the class wasn't the same without your presence in the room. He just couldn't swallow his pride to go visit you. Instead, he followed Shoto. He figured it wouldn't be as bad if he went after, that way he'd know you would be awake and not just stand in front of your door in case he decided to knock.

—

You got up from your warm covers to open the door. Shoto had just knocked and said he'd brought you your food. Your childhood best friend was worried for you, he didn't want you feeling alone anymore. His struggle was that he found it hard to comfort someone, not many comforted him so he wouldn't know how to do it.

"You have to eat you know," he said, sitting on your chair, spinning from side to side. "Or else you won't be well enough to even get through the doors to the main building."

"Okay," was your only reply, only to go against your words and just place it next to the other cold foods.

Shoto sighed and picked up your work from today, to check and give it into Aizawa. You'd always make him check your work for mistakes and read it to see if it makes sense. You always needed reassurance on these things. You weren't really confident in written work.

His phone started ringing from his hoodie pocket. You saw him roll his eyes when he checked the caller and he shoved it back in his pocket. "It was my father."

You raised your eyebrow, confused. "Why didn't you answer it?"

"Because it's him."

"Still, maybe it was something important—"

"All he says is that I should be number one, surpass your Uncle, blah blah blah..."

"Don't be like the—"

"Not this again, [name]."

"I can't help it." You replied, standing up to actually clean up your room.

Shoto snapped his head towards you, raising his voice slightly. "Well then, help it!"

"I can't. You don't understand."

"I understand, [name]!" He stood up face to face with you.

"No. You don't get it Shoto!" Your voice broke, tears flowing from your already red and puffy eyes. "Your dad... is right here, still alive and breathing. One fucking phone call away... He calls you... possibly to check on you! Can't you see?"

"[name]..." You childhood friend pleaded, trying to reach out to you. You moved his hands away, shaking your head.

"No... He's trying to fix his mistakes... and... and all you do is push him away... So please, Shoto... Don't go saying you know what it's like to be in my situation because... because you don't— I-I'm sorry..."

Shoto hugged you, tightly. "It's okay, [name]... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for raising my voice."

"No, no... it's fine. I shouldn't have said anything." You hugged him back, gripping the back of his hoodie.

"You know your opinion always matters to me right? And I'm here for you."

—

Bakugou stood in his room after hearing yours and Shoto's short shouting session. He furrowed his brows and ran his hands through his blond hair only to grip onto them in frustration because of himself.

He knew that being a hero meant that he needed to work better on his social skills and citizens of Japan. Yet, why can't his pride move aside to comfort one of his strongest classmates? It wasn't because the teacher said they should try and get along, it was because even though his previous and your current situations were different, he knew what it was like to feel immeasurable pain.

He watched Shoto quietly shut the door to your room, walking out with three plates of uneaten food. Bakugou stood contemplating whether or not he should knock.

A minute came by, then three, then five. He turned to stomp back to his room.

Your door opened and he stepped around the corner. He let out a long exhale.

"Oi. Dumbas—"

You weren't there.

"You know what, I give up!" Bakugou said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. He walked up to the rooftop, wanting a breath of fresh air.

—

It was around 8 pm when you left your room. You were making your way to the teacher's dorms.

The night breeze blew against your bare arms and you shivered slightly, causing you to walk quicker. You rang the doorbell, pacing to keep the warmth.

You could hear the loud Present Mic announcing that someone was at the door and it made you inwardly laugh. The doors opened and you saw Midnight in her nightgown yawning.

"Sasaki? What are you doing out? It's cold, get inside," she said, ushering you in.

"Midnight-sensei, good afternoon, I mean night?" What are you supposed to use for a greeting in the night? "Um, anyway... I was hoping to see Aizawa-sensei and—"

"Katsuro-kun?"

"Y-yes..."

"Yes, okay! This is exciting. Tell me the details and such! You and Bakugou? When? Where? How?"

"No! We aren't together," you corrected. Your teacher's expression changed to a confused one. You rubbed the back of your neck. "It's a long story."

"That it is." A male voice came from behind the couch. You turned around and saw your homeroom teacher holding hands with Katsuro.

The blond waved with a toothy smile and walked towards you. He climbed up the couch and sat on your lap. He hugged you.

"I hope your okay, momma."

"I am little man," you ruffled his hair as he closed his eyes and leant his head on your shoulder. You turned to your teacher. "I can explain..."

"Go ahead," he said, crossing his arms on the couch in front.

"I found him when I told everyone I was separating," you started. "I found another corridor that led to more rooms, including a lab. That's when Mirio came through the walls and we found Katsuro-kun through a door yelling for help."

"So why does he call you 'momma'? Did you and Bakugou..."

"No! This guy is six and I'm sixteen! I couldn't have done it when I was ten!" You ran your free hand down your face. "Geez, I was probably still running away from the boys shouting cooties back then."

"Alright, I see," Aizawa tapped his chin, thinking for a few moments. "Well, he can stay here until we find out what's really going on. But other than that, is there anything else you need, Sasaki?"

You nodded. "I was planning to ask for a note to say I can go out of the school premises, I have to pick some stuff up from the agency... And I wanted to let you know that I'll be joining classes when Monday comes. I've been off for too long." You smiled.

"Good. I'll get that sorted." Aizawa brought out his iconic yellow sleeping bag from nowhere and zipped it up. "Now get out of here, I want to sleep."

Katsuro stirred, he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Momma, are you going now?" He asked, he turned to the sleepy teacher. "Can I go with momma?"

"Ask her, but I'd refrain from telling everyone until Monday."

"Of course." You picked Katsuro up and placed him on your shoulders. "Let's go to Class 1A's dorms!"

"YAY!" He squealed.

—

Bakugou leant against the railing of the rooftop, breathing in the night's air. He enjoyed these quiet times alone and it allowed him to calm himself down and relax his muscles from his training and workouts.

He was however disturbed by the giggling and talking from below. The blond looked to the ground and saw you with a little boy on your shoulders.

It was strange hearing you talk for the first time in a while and strangely enough, he didn't want to disturb your conversation with the 'oi, dumbass' right now.

He saw that the boy had blond hair, also similar in style to his. He also noticed that this boy had the same features as he did from when he was younger.

Bakugou squinted his eyes, shook his head, turned around to walk to the door and muttered to himself.

"I need to go to fucking sleep."


	10. Late Night

* * *

You were surprised that Aizawa told you that you could leave the building at six in the afternoon.

Katsuro wanted to stay with Aizawa and sleep all day, he was tired from watching movies on your laptop all day and night. Your homeroom teacher then decided to give Katsuro a smaller sleeping bag so they could relax together. You found it funny, they both looked like yellow worms.

Most of the students and your classmates were getting their homework done or training in the gyms, maybe sleeping. It worked out for you though, you didn't want to see them tomorrow, it was going to be a surprise.

The Nighteye Agency was a little further away than most, the journey would at least take half an hour, not including the traffic to get there. Mirio wasn't even here to drive you in his waggon slash car. So public transport and walking was the solution.

Lucky for you, Shoto wanted to come along. You had yet to tell him about Katsuro. But you saved it because you thought that since Bakugou was Katsuro's so-called dad, he should be the first one to know, if he pays attention.

Shoto adjusted his backpack and stood next to you, waving. You waved back and thanked him for deciding to come along. He said that he wanted to stop by a store to get his own ingredients for his soba so he could make them in his room without having to share.

You rolled your eyes and chuckled. The two of you walked out of the shop you were in and stood by the bus stop down the road. You had another bus to catch to get to the agency, you were tired already.

Shoto however, was the opposite. He was actually looking forward to getting out of the dorms, walking in the evening and buying his food. Also accompanying you, of course.

On the way, the both of you had stopped to buy face masks to cover the lower half of your faces. You were stopped by many reporters to question you about your father and Endeavour. You didn't answer any questions and proceeded to blurt out 'excuse me's everything someone asked to ask you questions.

You felt a figure behind you. You turned around expecting another reporter, but there was nothing. You brushed it off.

A few long minutes later, you reached your father's agency. Shoto decided to stay in the lobby, giving you privacy. You opened the door to your room in the building.

Sir Nighteye decided to give a spare room to you for your belongings just in case you needed time off school or if you wanted to stay over while he working to spend more time together. You saw a blue note on some cardboard boxes.

—

_'dear [name]-chan!_

_centipeder and i will be out for a few days from the agency to look at how to manage one /(*_*)/_   
_we got you some boxes so you could put the stuff you want to take to your dorm, but do leave some stuff tho!_   
_you're always welcome to stay over._   
_we hope you're doing well and come to us if you need anything, we love you!_

_-bubble girl xx_

_ps. if you can't carry any, put them in the boxes and we'll take them over <3 they're pretty small and centipeder got the wrong size... say hi to mirio and izuku!'_

_—_

You packed some of your clothes and left some behind like Bubble Girl suggested.

You sighed. On your nightstand, there was a picture of your dad, Mirio, Bubble Girl and Centipeder. Mirio was using your shoulder as an armrest and you dad stood in the centre staring at the two of you.

All except him were smiling. You remembered him saying that he wanted to get it over with already and train with the first-year.

You walked into the empty corridor. You opened the closet and found a brown toolbox with nails and a hammer. Finding a space with other framed images, you proceeded to hang up the one you found. You smiled contently and carried a box downstairs.

"Hey Shoto, I'm done—"

He turned around and you saw him slurping the last of his noodles. You blinked.

"Where did you even... Nevermind."

"I was hungry."

"Yeah, I know. You looked like you wanted to marry the store lady when she gave you more free noodles because you bought so many."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Let's just go. I think you should make me some noodles."

"Okay. But I'm getting more."

—

It was night again in the city. Fewer cars drove by and all you and the youngest Todoroki could see were drunks, couples on dates and the occasional loner in a coffee shop.

You and Shoto took it in turns to carry the box you packed, he often asked you why you had so many clothes when I was his turn and you just shrugged your shoulders.

Tonight was quite warm, not as cold as it was yesterday. You both were in sweatpants and you wore a cropped shirt while he wore a flannel with a white shirt underneath. Some people you passed by would whisper to each other that the two of you were a couple but in reality you were just best and childhood friends. Neither of you were bothered.

You passed by the cafe you fell in front of and Shoto started laughing.

"It wasn't that funny. I still think I have a bruise on my ass."

"That and Bakugou's reaction..." he continued to laugh, calming down after reaching a quieter part of town.

You walked past an alleyway that reminded you of Chisaki. You shivered and continued walking.

"What were you looking at?" The red and white-haired boy asked, turning around too.

"Just a random alley."

"Was there anything interesting?"

"I don't think so. I hope not anyway." You both continued walking. "Let's just get back."

You walked under a street light, looking on the group you saw your shadow.

Then, you saw another form in front of you.

Your eyes darted to the ground Shoto walked on and saw that his was in front of him. You felt this presence to be similar to the one you felt earlier.

"Shoto." You said quietly, not turning to him. "We're being followed."

A paper cup crunched behind you. You both turned around quickly.

There was nothing there.

You both walked to the paper cup, you picked it up and threw it in the bin. "There was definitely someone here. We passed this cup and it wasn't squished."

You faced forward again and screamed.

A gloved hand covered your mouth.

"Woah! Calm down, kid!"

The person's figure adjusted to your vision. Khaki outfit, black and gold shirt, long blond hair, big crimson wings...

"Hawks?"

"That's right. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled, patting your head.

Shoto stepped next to you nodding to acknowledge the pro hero. "We're you the one behind us?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing," the two of you said simultaneously. Hawks raised his brow then shook his head.

"Anyway, mind to tell me why the both of you are wandering around at..." he checked his phone. "...Half nine at this hour?"

"[name] was taking her stuff from her agency to bring back to the dorms," Shoto answered.

"Hmm, I would've thought the two of you were on date night."

"Ew. Shoto's got a crush on someone else."

"Do I?" He whispered to himself. Hawks heard and laughed.

"I think, as the best hero ever, I should help the two of you carry this box back. UA isn't far from here now." He took the box and carried it, walking beside you. "I'm sorry about Sir Nighteye."

"It's okay."

Hawks turned around, you saw and turned around slightly without him knowing. He was staring at something or some _one_.

You shrugged it off once again and made your way back to your school.


	11. Tension

* * *

You loosened the red tie around your neck and unbuttoned the first button.

You should've know that from last night's warm temperature that today was going to be sunny. At the back of your head, you wished that would've picked a different day to come back to classes, but you missed it too much.

Class started in just under forty-five minutes. You brushed your teeth and grabbed onto your blazer before heading down to the common area for the first time in forever. Most of your class went early since it was Monday. The only people left were Kaminari and Mina.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Mina paused, turning to look at you coming out of the elevator.

"Hey..." you said sheepishly.

"[NAME]-CHAN! OH MY FUCK! I MISSED YOU AND YOU WERE JUST IN THE ROOM NEXT TO ME!"

She tackled you to the floor and Kaminari's head popped out from the room. He grinned widely, taking your breakfast to you.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited! We've all missed you. You've rarely came out the room and barely eaten... BUT OH MY GOODNESS YOU ACTUALLY OUT!" Mina hugged you tightly.

"I know!" You hugged back, taking your toasted waffle from Kaminari who held out your plate. "Thanks Kaminari."

"No problem, Sasaki-chan. You still look beautiful as always."

"Awh, thank you! You're cute too."

"DID YOU HEAR THAT MINA? SHE CALLED ME CUTE!"

"Dude chill..." Mina said.

"You were also screaming earlier..." Kaminari said, mouth swallowing the remaining waffles.

"And?"

"You cannot say anything to Chargebolt." He crossed his arms, huffing.

"I can."

"Then I'm not charging your phone!"

"Wait!" Mina jumped off you and jumped onto Kaminari. "Denki! No! Charge my phone please!"

You raised your eyebrow at your friends as they helped you off the floor. You smiled to yourself and thought about how you missed all this chaos. A nice thing to wake up to, isn't it?

What could ruin it?

—

"Sasaki. You and Bakugou will be doing you one on ones today." Aizawa said from his sleeping bag, drinking from a juice box. He was stood outside the entrance waiting for you.

"Pardon?" You asked, eyes widening.

"You heard me. It's the first thing happening today."

"Ugh, fine." You pouted then walked through the empty corridors. "Does he know?"

"Nope." You teacher walked next to you. "It's a surprise, just like your surprising your friends. But the class knows they'll be watching."

"So I have to give them a good show then."

"You'll also be judged by staff to see how well you've been doing away from school and to find out more of your weaknesses if Bakugou fails to do so. However, your work has been exceeding standards." He stopped and opened the door for you. "Are you sure you're ready to come back?"

"Definitely."

You walked through the huge door to your classroom and stood at the front. You waved to everyone with a big smile on your face.

"I'm back!"

"[name]-chan!" Ochaco and Tsu squealed and ran to engulf you in a hug. The rest of the class then turned from their conversations to greet you as well.

Of course, everyone except Bakugou.

His arm fell from under his chin in shock. He wasn't expecting you walk in today. His expression changed to neutral and you walked to your seat in front of him.

_(a/n: for obvs reasons, I changed their seating orders so that there is a row of five at the front and the fours continue behind :) !)_

You waved to Shoto and sat down, patiently waiting for Bakugou's reaction to Aizawa's announcement.

—

You were at the development studio to pick up your improved costume after witnessing a boring reaction from Bakugou.

It was his usual 'hah?' an you were thinking he's yell at your face. But then again, you swore you could feel his determination to bring you down. You felt the same. The both of you haven't been allowed to train and fight together in a long time, you were prepared to win. Hopefully.

"Hey, Hatsume-chan!" You said, greeting the pink-haired girl. "You have soot on your face..."

"I know! Do you want to see my babies?" Hatsume asked, bringing up her unfinished machines.

"Maybe later, Hatsume. Aizawa is waiting." You replied, handing her a tissue to wipe it off. "Do you have my new costume ready?"

"Sure do Sasaki-chan." She handed it to you in the case.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you if I want any of your gadgets on it soon."

When you bolted to the changing rooms, you opened your case to see the improvements made to your costume.

It was originally an all black fully skin-tight bodysuit. You grew to hate the tightness on your arms and the strain on the movement on your legs.

Your new outfit was changed to sleeveless, keeping high neck and cut off the material on the legs, making it into shorts that stopped mid-thigh. You managed to zip the back no issues this time and you put on the grey belt that held a bag to keep necessities in as well as the stopwatch you had. Your boots became higher, stopping in the middle of your shin tightened with grey laces.

Down the right-hand side of your costume had two stripes from top to bottom in the colours green and yellow side by side to represent your dad's weird hair colour.

There was also two dots in the stripes to represent the designer who created the costume.

For the finishing touch, you put on the new gloves that protected your hands. You were excited and happy with the new design and quickly ran out to the training hall to beat the shit out of Bakugou.

—

Midoriya waited for you outside the doors of the external grounds. He hadn't talked to you properly since, you know...

Anyways, Midoriya told you what was going down today, and frankly, he was more excited than you. The green-haired boy had another one of his notebooks out as well as a pencil to scribble more notes and drawings of everyone.

Midoriya didn't manage to get any down from the sports festival until now. He was one of those that were ecstatic to see your fight with his childhood friend. He wasn't sure what your technique wasn't beating the explosive boy but he was sure excited.

Tsu's head came through the doors and she ushered the both of you inside. "I like your new costume design [name], ribbit."

"Thanks, Tsu-chan. Is Bakugou already in there?"

"Yes, he looks scary." She replied, following you inside too.

"Great, now that everyone is here, let me explain the rules," Aizawa said taking out a timer. "You two are finally allowed to brawl."

You heard 'finally's from behind. You walked up to the elevated stage made by Cementoss and stood in front of Bakugou.

Bakugou stared at you while cracking his knuckles you couldn't help you [e/c] eyes travel down his physique. He was taking off his gauntlets then rolling his shoulders to stretch and prepare.

Even though you felt completely prepared, his blank stare sent shivers down your spine and you couldn't felt but feel slightly intimidated by the blond in front of you. His expression held determination and his iconic shit-eating smirk spread across his face.

When you looked back forward, you saw that his eyes also quickly travelled down your body. You blushed slightly, your hands covering as much of yourself as possible."Hey. Eyes up here, jackass." Your eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

He turned slightly red but itquickly went away after he shook his head. "Hah? I wasn't looking anywhere. You wish I were."

"Excuse me?"

"They were totally checking each other out," Mineta whispered to Kaminari from the bottom of the stage. He nodded his head in agreement and turned back to watch.

"Shut up," Aizawa instructed. "Everyone has their own clipboards and... notebooks..."

Everyone glanced back to Midoriya and he sheepishly waved back.

"To write down your techniques against each other to assess etcetera. You can use your quirks and you lose by giving up or being the only one standing inside the rectangle."

"Just like the sports festival."

"I'm gonna beat your ass again, extra."

The whistle blew and you waiting for him to make the first move. He was expecting you to charge first like you did last time, but you didn't. So he did.

Bakugou's hand reached towards your face and you pivoted on your left leg to simply dodge it. He stumbled forward but used smaller explosions to help him gain his balance back.

"I'm going to destroy you!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Which way?" Mineta giggled. Your expression turned sour. You stuck your middle finger up at him and turned towards Bakugou.

He was on the other side of the ring. He charged at you again, this time letting out a big explosions to your face. The impact was enough to push you to the edge and you sighed in relief that you weren't blown outside.

Explosions came one after another from around you creating a smokescreen.

You activated your quirk by clapping your hands and paused the movements. You walked through it looking for Bakugou, but you ended up at the other end of the ring, stopping at the white line. You realised he could've been outside the radius your quirk could reach and moved away. You heard his breaths come from your left and you jumped over his body, landing on your feet.

You coughed and waved away the choking clouds he generated. You placed your hands on your knees to attempt to breathe properly.

He didn't give you that chance.

Heat came towards your face. You knew that was his hand preparing another blow so you grabbed his arm and threw him over your shoulders to the ground and straddled him with his hands above his head.

The smoke cleared and the artificial light lit up your vision. Bakugou had a huge scowl on his face, you smirked and he was angered that you still had no mark on your body.

"I think I'll be the one to destroy you, Bakugou."

"TOP HIM [NAME]-CHAN!" Mina screamed. Aizawa raised and brow and she hid behind Sero and Kirishima.

Kirishima waved his hands in front of him. "Don't worry about Mina, Aizawa-sensei! She's just been waiting to see these two fight again."

"I don't care. Just do the work."

Bakugou's lower body suddenly pushed upwards and turned you on your back. Your attempt to roll and get up on your feet failed as Bakugou sat on your back, keeping you flat on the ground.

He soon repeated what you did to him, except taking one of your hands and brought it against your back, preventing you from using your quirk.

You blew the strands of your hair out of your face and tried to regain your breath. You groaned as he trapped your hair in his free hand keeping him balanced on top of you.

"Tch. What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"I said— Argh! Are you trying to break my arm? And get off my hair!" He turned your arm further around slowly, you squirmed in pain.

"Shut up! Give up, dumbass." His warm breath came upon your ears and he pressed his weight on your arm, applying pressure and tiny explosions to your wrist.

"Is he—"

"No, Mina. He is not kissing Sasaki-chan's neck." Sero said to the pink-haired girl before she said anything, she scratched her head and wrote more notes.

"Ugh! I can't take this! I don't want to miss it if they do!" She dropped the clipboard and walked closer to the stage.

You used your free hand to grab his ash-blond hair and drag him off you. "That hurt, you know." You sighed.

Your hands clapped once again and slid between Bakugou's feet, throwing your legs over his shoulders to drop the two of you again to the floor and throw him over the line. Failed again. You both laid on the ground panting.

"C'mon Sasaki-chan!" Midoriya yelled waving to you. You waved back and got up and kicked Bakugou ask he tried getting up.

"Tch. I hate your quirk. It's a pain in my ass."

"Finally acknowledging that it's not useless like you said during the sports festival?"

By now, you've both reached the point where your strategies ended. Your costumes were both somehow partly shredded and neither of you were thinking and just attacking. You made eye contact with his crimson eyes and he narrowed them every time he came close to you, alway attempting to blow you over the line.

The debris created from his explosions were gathering everywhere and the space around you was getting smaller and smaller. You had an idea.

Bakugou clenched his jaw. He didn't think you were ready for a one on one. He thought that your days off might've given him an advantage. But he wouldn't do that if he knew. He wanted to fight you and anyone at their full power or it's nothing to him. He saw your shadow through the smoke and charged towards it with his fists.

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?" He held his first in his hand. "You got a rock for a head?" He complained, but when he looked down, his eyes widened.

"Just get out of the line!" You came from behind to dropkick him. He stumbled over the broken stage and fell out, not without sending a blast towards you.

You lost footing and fell into your side, finally catching your breath. You looked below to the stage seeing Present Mic and Katsuro.

"SASAKI WINS!" The loud teacher shouted.

Katsuro wore a big smile and waved his hands in the air and jumping around.

"Momma wins!"


	12. Not the first Meet

* * *

**six years before the incident.**

_"[name]-chan!" Ochaco shouted but in a whisper. Possible? Yes._

_The door opened and revealed your friends. Their heads quietly popped out from the curtain, staring at you, Katsuki and your new born baby._

_You both heard 'Oo's and 'Ah's from them as they walked closer to you, looking at the baby._

_"He's so cute!"_

_"I can't believe Kacchan made something that adorable..."_

_"What's his name?" Tsu asked, handing you water._

_You drank from the glass and put it on the side table. "Katsuro, Bakugou Katsuro."_

_"I can't stop looking! His cheeks look so squishy!"_

_"Congratulations Sasaki-san!"_

_Then, inevitably, Katsuki stood up and lit up small sparks from his hands. "Shut up, you damn extras!" He glared at each and every one of them, narrowing his eyes. "My firecracker is sleeping!"_

**present.**

Bakugou was knocked out and sleeping on the stretcher and you were no longer laying on your side, but on your back. He was taken out of the hall and was headed to Recovery Girl.

The light from the roof of the hall was blocked with the heads and faces of your classmates who all ran to you yelling one word:

"MOMMA?!"

You sighed and Shoto ushered people to give you space to breathe. Your eyes shut and you managed to mumble out a quiet "later at the dorms..."

—

Midoriya heard you stir from your desk chair. He spun around and saw that you were waking up.

The whole class decided to take it in turns watching over you just in case you needed something and here Midoriya was.

He stood up and gave you a glass of water. "Here you go, Sasaki-san."

"Thank you, Midoriya." You took the glass and downed the water, throat dry and croaky. "Let me brush my teeth real quick."

He nodded and watched you go to your bathroom, fidgeting with his fingers as he prepared and recited what he was going to say to you in his head. The green-haired boy relaxed his shoulders when you came back. He smiled and you return it.

"I knew you guys were watching me, kind of creepy don't you think?" You asked sarcastically.

"I guess... Sasaki-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Is it about the mini Bakugou lookalike that called me 'momma' after training?"

"Well, you see..." he started, straightening his back on the chair. "I already knew about Kacchan's look alike... It's just that I'm confused that he calls you his mom."

You sighed and sat on the edge of your bed, looking at Midoriya. "I don't know either."

—

"Whey..."

You had to blink for a few times when you walked to the common area. You eyes took in the chaotic scene in front of you:

Aoyama, Ochaco and Momo were taking out small clothes from who knows where, Iida doing his robotic gestures and Tsu throwing Mineta in the closet.

Denki's overused his quirk somehow and has gone to his weirder self, Sero preventing him from moving using his tape quirk and Jirou laughing at Kaminari, Mina wailing and crying on the couch and Kirishima throwing Kasturo in the air and catching him.

All this was happening while Shoto was trying to sit in front of the tv watching the news.

Standard days in Class 1-A, correct?

"Did I miss a party or something?" You asked plopping down next to your childhood friend.

"Nope... They have your son and going crazy about it. _I didn't think you liked Bakugou. Is this little one your secret love child?"_

"What? No!"

"You didn't tell me?"

You shook your head. "You do realise I didn't give birth yet? Right?"

"Oh... Your tummy was too small to carry a child in."

"Yes, Shoto. I did not go through pregnancy."

"They think you did..." you best friend pointed to the class in front of you.

The moment Mina looked up from her crying, she got up and rushed over to you, not without falling though. You laughed.

_"Oh my gosh [name]! Why didn't you tell me the details? You know what, tell me now! Was he good?"_

Your laughing ceased. "Who was good now?"

"Bakugou of course!" She moved closer to your ears, "You plus Bakugou equals Katsuro-kun!"

Your face held a closed eye smile. "How can you come up with an equation like that but can't solve one in math..."

"Ahh shush... This is a very different matter."

 _"When did this occur? Ribbet. You shouldn't have gone through pregnancy alone."_ Tsu came up to you, handing you a juice carton.

"But I—"

 _"Doing 'it' before marriage is a very irresponsible thing to do Sasaki-chan,"_ he did his robotic arm movements again.

"Iida... Not you too..."

Shoto tried holding in his laughter, your face was so confused. Your class was supposed to have the smartest of the smartest first years, but now, they were like middle schoolers who first learnt about what sex ed was.

 _"but he is very cute. Allow me to hold him."_ The class president turned to Kirishima, holding out his arms to hold Katsuro. The six year old giggled liking the attention.

Your green-haired friend came up and sat in front of you and Shoto, completely blocking the TV screen for the latter. Shoto gave up and focused again on the conversation.

_"He's the spitting image of Kacchan! I'm just going to write this down in my notes..."_

You lightly snatched Midoriya's pencil. "Wouldnt you think Bakugou should know about this first before you... Doodle his 'son' without permission? Just a precaution."

Midoriya scratched his chin. "Ah, you're right. Where is Kacchan anyway?"

Shoto pointed upwards, "he's in his room. While everyone was gathering around Katsuro, Bakugou came in stomping to his room, not bothering about everything."

"I see," you said, pulling out a newspaper. "Look, Dabi was spotted near that cafe we walked past."

This caught the classes attention, Iida carried the little blond boy back to you, trading for the newspaper.

Katsuro cuddled into you neck, muttering. "Everyone looks smaller..."

"Hmm? What do you mean smaller, little man?" You asked, combing your fingers through his hair.

The little boy shook his head and changed the TV channel. Shoto stared blankly at his hand whispering to himself. "Did I not use the remote properly?"

You put a hand on his should and said no to his question, he replied with an 'okay'. You knew he'd be thinking about it for a few minutes, not know that the reason why it was working was the see of people in front of him.

You handed Shoto the juice box Tsu gave you. He stabbed the straw into the hole and sipped the drink.

"So when are you telling Bakugou?" Shoto asked, placing his drink down.

"Whenever he's free and not annoyed." You shrugged and exhaled loudly. "He's not going to believe me."

Shoto repeated what you did to him and put a hand on your shoulder saying 'no'. "He's going to have to believe you, Katsuro is a miniature version of him, with your eyes."

"I'll try to. I can barely get along with him..."

"The training the both of you did says otherwise."

"Momo..." you said in a warning tone. "Stop making clothes! It's bad for the economy!"

—

Bakugou laid in his room with his earphones on, blasting music. He tried to ignore the loud noise from two floors below.

Even though his music was loud enough to make anyone else's eardrums bleed, he could still hear Mineta's squeals then a smash.

Today's loss for him angered him. He wasn't just annoyed at you. In fact, he was more annoyed with himself than he is with you.

You had been off and stuck in your room, not training with anyone and still beat him. To him, your quirk was so simple and yet was one of the matches that maybe he just couldn't win against.

Bakugou angrily took out the earphones and slid open the balcony door, looking at his wrists. Your hand marks still on them from when you tightly gripped them above his head.

He let out a scoff then looked up to the sky, once again admiring the stars alone from a lower view.

"You beat me this time, dumbass."


	13. Bakugou's son

* * *

To say you were nervous to speak to Bakugou was a complete and utter understatement.

You were hardly ever hesitant to speak to him. Every day you would use to insult him, tease him and mess around, but how is today different?

Your clammy palms were clenched as you tucked your hands in the pocket of your hoodie. Your feet walked from one end of the corridor to the other end on repeat like a guard at a royal's palace.

The students of class 1a stood by the doors of someone the rooms on the floor, watching you mumble quietly like to yourself like Midoriya.

Mina jumped off of her bed, looking through her closet. Katsuro looked at the pink-skinned girl, crawling off the lap of Sero.

"What are you looking for, Auntie Mina?" The six year old asked, tilting his head.

She giggled. "I'm finding what to wear for the video on TikTok I'm going to make when your mom and dad are fighting in the background."

Katsuro laughed too but then shook his head. "Momma and dad won't fight!"

"Oh yeah? You want to bet, mini Kacchan?" Kaminari asked.

"Yes! I used to make them with dad all the time." He smiled faintly, remembering what happened. He patted his face, deciding now wasn't the time to be unhappy. He walked up to Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari.

The red-haired boy got off the bed and sat on the floor next to his friends and his _nephew._

"Alright boys, winner wins..." he looked around Mina's room, seeing a huge jar of sweets and chocolates. "That!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What's going on in here?" You asked shakily. Your [h/c] hair fell in front of your face and both of your arms were holding the door frames keeping you stable. "Kirishima-king please!"

The said boy stood up from the floor with a toothy smile and went with you to the corridor.

"What if he just tells me to get lost and I never actually get to tell him?" You whined.

Kirishima laughed at you, putting a hand on your shoulder in reassurance. "I'm sure he'll see Katsuro-kun sooner or later, [name]-chan! Plus, if he tells you to get lost, use your quirk to freeze him then tell him."

"Good point..."

The boy turned you around and pushed you towards his best friend's room. He winked at you as he knocked on Bakugou's door and made a run back to Mina's room.

"Oi! Who the fuck is it?"

You turned to the rooms behind you, their heads stared at you through the doorway. They all nervously gave you a thumbs up and you sighed turning back around.

"It's me."

"Who's 'me'?" Bakugou asked.

You turned around and widened your eyes at them in annoyance. They waved their hands at you telling you to go for it.

Mina had her phone out filming. You stuck your middle finger at her, laughing to yourself.

"Sasaki, you dick" you replied, whispering the last bit.

The door burst open and the doors behind you slammed shut.

" _We'll be very supportive, they said... We'll be right behind you, they said..._ " you sarcastically thought. You waved at Bakugou and he narrowed his eyes down at you.

"What do you want, dumbass extra?"

"Can you let me in?"

"No."

You raised your brow at his answer. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because you're annoying as hell!" He yelled, bending to your level.

"Don't scream at me! It's important."

He scoffed and opened his door wider for you to get in. "It better be."

He closed the door behind you, switching the lights on. Bakugou sat down in his bed and pointed to the chair in his room.

You sat down on the warm seat you assumed he had just sat in. You inhaled and then exhaled.

"So—"

"Get to it already, you piece of shit!"

"Excuse me? Do you wanna fight, King Explosion Murder?" You scoffed. "Have patience for once."

He sat back down and wiped the sweat for his palms on his black sweats. He put his chin on his palm, looking at you.

You looked into his red eyes and narrowed yours. "What I was saying is that—"

"Y'all better not be fucking in there!"

"Mineta-kun! Stop it!" You heard Iida whisper. You groaned. They were _all_ stood at the door.

You stood up and dragged the blond boy in front of you by the arm to his balcony. You both stood on opposite ends to each other.

The cold night air hit your skin, goosebumps forming. You crossed your arms over each other.

"Sorry..."

"Tch, hurry up." He complained, crossing his arms over his chest too, he looked down at the floor.

"I'm trying!" You snapped. "Let me make this quick. So um... I have a son..."

He snapped his neck to your direction. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

You darted yourself towards him, covering his mouth with your hand, the other giving you support by the railing of the balcony.

"No! Do you the whole of UA to hear? Shut up and let me finish!" You stared at him, but he was blushing. You tilted your head and realisations hit you.

You were awkwardly positioned on Bakugou, your chest against his and his knee between your legs. You turned your self around, your hair hitting his face.

"Humph. You're the dad," you said, facing the school away from his face.

"HAH?"

You turned to glare at him and he narrowed his eyes at you.

"That's isn't possible. I've never done it with you, nor anyone. I'm still a virg—"

"Same. But that's the situation."

"Tch. Liar."

You went inside his room to then go back outside into the corridors, leaving Bakugou confused and scratching his head roughly. He groaned loudly, storming inside to go after you.

There was no need though. You came back inside.

This time Katsuro was in your arms, facing away from the older blond. Bakugou's eyes widened. He shook his head in disbelief.

"This is Bakugou Katsuro, our son."

"Is this a joke? You didn't dress Mineta up like me did you?"

Your face contorted to disgust. You shook your head. "Most of the teachers already know. The whole class knows... No one else except the big three know in the student body." You told him, telling Katsuro to turn and face him.

The boy still held his arms around your neck as you continued to explain. "I found him during my internship, that thing me and the others went on... And yeah... He's been with me since."

You put Katsuro down on the floor. He held onto your leggings, looking up at Bakugou carefully before smiling from ear to ear with tears pooling in his [e/c] eyes.

He ran up to Bakugou, his bare feet pattering against the floor. "Dad!"

Bakugou bent down to his level, holding the boy by his shoulders. Looking at him. His red eyes went from Katsuro's hair to his face. The blond poked the boy's cheek and he giggled.

You looked at Bakugou on the floor with Katsuro. The former looked up at you expectingly and it was almost as if you could read his face.

_"Are you serious?"_

You nodded to him and sat back down on his chair, sighing to yourself that you actually told him.

Katsuro went on his toes and wrapped his small arms around his dad's neck, hugging him. Bakugou froze, never really having contact like this often. He shakily put his arms Katsuro, returning the hug. He felt Katsuro shake in his arms.

"I found both of you again..." he cried out quietly. "You're both alive…"

—

You all heard crying from outside. Bakugou opened his door, Katsuro still in his arms, to see the class wailing and letting out 'awes'.

"What the f—"

He felt you pull on his hair before he finished his curse.

"—frick... Are you extras whining about?"

"Who knew you were such a softy!" Kaminari wailed, clinging onto Jirou.

"Say that to my face, you walking wall plug!"


	14. His Words

* * *

"Tch. How is that even possible?" Bakugou said, holding Katsuro in his arms.  
  


The little boy fell asleep hugging Bakugou and Bakugou didn't want to let him go.

You were surprised he believed you straight away. You thought that the explosive boy needed more convincing, but in reality, he didn't.

Currently, the three of you escaped your class and decided to talk privately on the balcony. You were both leaning against the railing, facing behind the door buildings to the open training grounds beyond the trees. You crossed your arms over yourself.

"I haven't asked him yet becausehe could get upset by it, I don't know how to handle my emotions, never mind other people's."

"Just bring it up. Rip off the band aid. He can take it."

"You heartless bit—"

"Oi. Shut up, didn't you tell me the same earlier when I was gonna tell Kaminari to, you know."

You chuckled sarcastically. "He's sleeping, I doubt he'd hear. But look at you, acting like a father already."

He groaned and lifted Katsuro into the air slightly to prevent him from fall through his arms. Your eyes softened and your hand reached out to detangle Katsuro's hair.

"Like I was saying, just ask him. He says he's a Bakugou. He can take it."

"No he can't, would you be able to?" You sighed, rubbing your temples. "If you woke up younger and in a room of a villain organisation who tests on your quirk, would you?"

He scoffed, looking towards the ground. "No."

"Exactly, besides, I'm planning to go Tartarus to speak to the guy. I want his answers first."

Bakugou looked at you in shock. He didn't think you'd have the guts to even go near the place where they kept the villains imprisoned, even All for One was kept there and yet you still had a determination evident in your eyes.

He knew himself that you hadn't even known Katsuro for that long and you were already going to put yourself face to face with villains?

Like hell he was going to allow that. Believe it or not, he does care about you and his classmates and he doesn't want you face to face with a villain anytime soon.

He sighed quietly, turning to face you. His red eyes connected with yours and he took a deep breath. "I'm gonna open up to you and you better not laugh, got it extra?" He seemed nervous.

You nodded. He readjusted Katsuro's position on him again, this time putting the boy behind h, giving him a piggyback.

"Look, I don't think it's a good idea to go alone to that shitty place."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be with Aizawa-sensei," you said, tilting your head. "Why do you care?"

"Being faced with a villain isn't as easy as you think."

You knew about Bakugou's experiences around villains. You saw that he was used by that green blob thing at the end of his middle school year and that he had met the League of Villains as well as All for One.

"I don't think your softy self can handle being in the same building as one major villain, never mind like five? Maybe... I don't fucking know. I just wouldn't recommend it."

You shook your head at him. "I've seen people die, what's your point?"

He paused, narrowing his eyes before letting you get away with this. "Tch, I've seen news about that area. Shitty things happen there and be prepared to see the reason why your father passed.

You bit back your tongue, uncrossing your arms and interlocking them together behind your back.

"Don't come back scarred saying that I didn't warn you." Bakugou starting to walk towards the door, reaching for the handle and turned around to see if you had anything else to say.

"I'll be fine. At least I'd be closer to the truth to help our son," you said. You sarcastically saluted and stayed on the roof, watching the sky calmly move once again.

—

Early in the morning, you heard banging on your door. You groggily awakened, slowly crawling on the floor to stop the ringing alarm and scream at the person.

"Oi! What the hell is your deal?"

"Shut it, damn dumbass. Katsuro is sleeping and I don't want him waking up alone."

"Why, where are you going? You're the one who took him from me yesterday," you whined. You went to your bathroom, grabbing your toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it.

While your toothbrush was in your mouth, you opened the door to face the blond angry bomb.

"Whabs... uur... burablem?" You asked, mouth full with foam. You ran back to your sink, spitting it out and continued brushing, seeing him walk into your room.

His shoes were on. You eyed him and then pointed to his shoes. He angrily threw them off to the corner, hitting some of your shoes and knocking them over.

"Look, just take the key to my room ad wake him up to give to the sleeping bag Aizawa before class starts. It not hard."

You spat out your toothpaste, rinsed your mouth and toothbrush. You wiped your face and walked back into your room, seeing Bakugou look around.

"I will, you asshole. Get out of my room, you creep."

"You let me in here, you extra."

"Whatever. You didn't answer me. Where are you planning to go when the sun isn't even up yet?"

"Oh my fuck! I'm going on a run, can't you see?" He yelled in your face. You pushed his forehead back with two fingers, angering him further.

"[NAME]-CHAN! BAKUGOU! SHUT UP AND KISS ALREADY!"

"HAH?" You both shouted simultaneously towards Mina's room.

"Ashido. Don't provoke them."

You both froze and looked to the sound from the floor. You saw Aizawa in his sleeping bag, looking comfortable, unlike you who got woken up in the morning by something more loud and annoying that your alarm clock.

The man rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up. "Sasaki, you have a meeting with the faculty in half an hour." He turned towards Bakugou. "Go on your run. You and Todoroki have the final supplementary class today."

He unzipped his sleeping bag giving you both a thumbs up despite his frowning face. Aizawa zipped it back up and went to go get Katsuro early to give him to the other teachers so you both can do your regular morning routine.

"You guys are unfit to be parents right now," your teacher mumbled, walking away to Katsuki's door. "Now I have to look after two children today..."

You had a slice of toast in your mouth as you walked to Principal Nezu's office. The eye-bags on your face clearly displayed your lack of sleep. Somehow, what Bakugou said got to your nerves and caused you to rethink your approach towards Chisaki.

Firstly, you would've asked Aizawa to go with you so you had at least one teacher with you and then if he ever made any attempts to use his quirk on you, you'd go first and pause everything and move anyone out of the way. It was simple.

Bakugou Katsuki just had to make it harder for you. You thought of what if someone breaks in and then all the villains get loose. Would All for One come at you? Would Stain challenge you like he did to your friends? Who fucking knows!

You drank your cold apple juice and waiting for the small principal to open the door letting you in.

When you did, his sofas were filled with the staff with extra seats around his office and a spot on the sofa for you. You took your seat in front of the desk and waited for him to speak, lightly tapping your finger on your leg.

"Ahem! Let's get this started so Sasaki-chan can get to her lessons, shall we?" The teachers nodded, you included. Nezu stood on his desk. "It has come to my attention that the press keep gathering at the school gates,"

Midnight spoke up, "I have been noticing that. We keep telling them to get out of the way but they keep trying to get to their goal, I'd say it's youthful."

You sighed to yourself, wondering why she finds 'youthful' things interesting. Your attention went back to your principal.

"Sasaki-chan, they want to interview you! How exciting! I have arranged them to gather in one of our training halls today and Cementoss is currently arranging the set for you near the town centre. Togata-kun will also be joining and I am not sure what questions will be asked. If you are uncomfortable please say so during the meeting and I'm sure they'll be satisfied with any of your answers!"

You couldn't disagree. If you did, the press would still gather around the gates in the mornings to afternoons, annoying every single student and staff in UA.

"Sure, okay. What could go wrong?”


End file.
